A Changed Man
by ilovechrisbrown16
Summary: This is my sequel to 'A Player That Needed A Change.' If you haven't read it, then go read it. It starts out boring, I'm sorry. I've never been good at starting out anything but I promise it gets better. Review please! It'll help my confidence which will help my writing.
1. Trailor

**High**_** School... Most could say it's confusing...**_

"I love you."... "I hate you."

"I want to be with you."... "I want to break up."

_**It could be even more confusing when you add a child into the mix.**_

"I had your baby."

_**What happens after high school?**_

_Sequel to The Player That Needed A Change, the after High School_

* * *

Words of life.

"I want to get married."

"I miss her."

"I can't stand you anymore."

"I want things back to normal."

"Who are you?"

"I've always wanted you... always."

"Things are complicated right now."

"She's pregnant?"

**After one action,**

"I slept with Monica."

"I met someone."

**Things change forever.**

"You can't be trusted."

**For the good.**

"I'm glad that I have my family."

**For the bad.**

"I hate you."

**Now, when you're just trying to figure out life.**

"I'm happy. Right now, I'm happy."

**After a traggic accident,**

"I can't believe it. They're gone and never be here to hold me again!"

**Can you figure it out?**

From the Author who brought _The Player That Needed A Change_

_Comes a story of love._

Called, "A Changed Man."

Is a story about high school, after things have already gone crazy.


	2. Back to school

_**In the Last Series, Chris and Monica are heating up. Vanessa and Cole are getting close. Chace and Hayden are working things out. Ashley hates Jared's new girlfriend and Shailene and Daren are worried about the future school year, coming in a few weeks. Here we are, once again. A few weeks later. Four days before school starts for high schoolers and below and a week for college students.**_

* * *

**Chris, Monica, Daren and Shailene are out shopping with Anthony for school.**

"This is exciting, don't you think?" Monica asked Chris.

"Shopping for school clothes for Anthony?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Monica squealed.

"He's gonna be the cutest preschooler." Shailene added rubbing Anthony's head.

"Thanks, I was one cute preschooler." Chris said laughing at Monica.

"We'll meet up with you, after we get done going through the girls clothes." Daren said not so excited rolling his eyes at Chris.

"How about we switch? I get Daren and Monica goes with you?" Chris suggested.

"Okay. Fine with me. She'll be better than Daren." Shailene said walking off with Monica.

"Thanks for that. I really don't want to shop for bras and other garments." Daren said shivering.

"Dad, could I get a toy?" Anthony asked looking in the toy shop.

"Maybe later. First, we got to get you some clothes."

"Okay."

"You excited about preschool?" Daren asked Anthony.

Anthony shrugged, "I get to ride a bus."

"That's exciting, huh?" Daren asked.

"Yeah."

"Have you and Monica talked to his teacher and stuff?"

"Yeah. Her names Mrs. Jones. She's very nice, Anthony likes her. She said he's advanced for his age." Chris said proudly.

"Well, he has learned from all of us." Daren said proud of his self.

"Ha ha."

As Chris and Daren walk in the shoe store, "Wow, Chris. Here's some shoes that look like yours." Daren said showing Chris.

"Oh, that would be awesome." Chris said picking them up and showing Anthony.

"Do you like these, buddy?" Chris asked

"Yeah." Anthony said grabbing the shoes from Chris.

"Awesome. Think Monica would like them?" Daren asked.

"We'll grab another pair so she won't freak." Chris said being sure.

**With Shailene and Monica.**

"So, you two getting along fine?" Shailene asked trying on some outfits.

"Yeah. It's nice, I think waiting is probably the best thing we did." Monica said smiling to herself as she's waiting for Shailene.

"That's nice. I'm glad. Do you love-love him?"

"I love him as Anthony's father but I don't know if love-love has come yet. If that makes sence."

"It does, actually." Shailene said coming out. "What do you think?"

"I love those jeans on you." Monica said smiling at her.

"Thanks. I love them too."

"Have you looked at anything?"

"Yeah. I have."

"Try 'em on." Shailene said walking back in the dressing room.

**With Jared and Chace.**

"Dude, do you know what's awesome?" Jared said looking at his college classes with Chace.

"What?" Chace asked.

"We have pretty much every first semester class together." Jared said happy.

"That is pretty awesome." Chace said happy.

"Yeah. So, Where's Hayden?"

"She's with her mom, shopping." Chace said not so excited.

"Shopping? How old is she?"

"Her mom, I guess, wanted a girls day out."

"Oh, that sounds like a good time." Jared said laughing.

"Exactly. Where's Brooke?"

"She's in Cancun."

"A place I'd love to be." Chace said.

"Me too."

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Uh, this morning. Todays her last full day. She'll be home tomorrow night."

"Damn, that sucks." Chace chuckled.

"Better for me." Jared said.

"Have you bought any clothes yet?"

"A few. I bought some shoes, a few jeans and some shirts. Nothing big."

"Same here. I have a whole pay check tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah," Jared said. "It would be fun."

** With Cole and Vanessa in Vanessa's room.**

"This is my last outfit." Vanessa said modeling her outfits.

"Gorgeous." Cole said clapping.

"Think so?" Vanessa checked her self out.

"Absolutely," Cole said pulling Vanessa over to him, "My favorite one yet." Cole said before he kissed her neck.

"Thanks. You should see the shoes I bought." Vanessa said about to get up.

"I'll see them later, babe." Cole said keeping Vanessa on his lap.

"Cole, that tickles." Vanessa said giggling.

Cole starts chuckling, "What do you want to do?"

"First, get out of these clothes then go see a movie?" Vanessa suggested.

"Naked?" Cole asked confused.

"With clothes on." Vanessa smiled at him.

"All I'm saying." Cole said as Vanessa got up and walks into his bathroom.

**With Ashley and Hayden having a drink.**

"How was shopping with your mom?" Ashley asked.

"Good. We had a good mom-daughter day."

"That's nice."

"It was."

"Have you talked to Chace?"

"I was going to text him. I think he's with Jared. He texted me earlier and told me he's going to hang out with Jared for today."

"Jared's whore isn't with him?"

"I don't think so. I don't know where she is at."

"Hhm. Maybe she's somewhere else."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"I don't care. I hope I don't see Jared's stupid face this year." Ashley said sipping her drink.

"Jared and Chace have some classes together."

"Good. Do you have any with him?"

"Me and him have a few morning classes together."

"Vanessa and I have two afternoon classes together."

**Back with Daren, Shailene, Anthony, Chris and Monica eating lunch an hour later.**

"Those are really cute shoes." Monica said glancing at Anthony's shoes.

"I thought the same." Chris said excited.

"I bought a lot of cute stuff, too." Monica added looking at Shailene.

"Really? I bet you didn't buy you and Anthony matching clothes." Chris said laughing with Daren.

"Funny. I don't think you'd like your son in a dress."

"That I wouldn't."

"What did you buy, babe?" Shailene asked eating.

"Shoes and some shorts with some matching shirts."

"Good. You're weird. I didn't think you'd buy anything for your self."

"Shailene, I'm almost nineteen years old, I think I can buy myself some clothes."


	3. Preschool and Future father in law

**A day before school starts, Daren and Shailene have dinner with Shailene's parents and now outside by Daren's car.**

"Your uncle and his family moved in next door?" Daren asked looking at her uncle peaking at them through the curtain.

"Yeah, they moved from a different state." Shailene said holding Daren's hand.

"I'll miss you." Daren told her.

"I'll miss you, too." she said kissing him.

"I hope you have a good day at school tomorrow."

"Thanks, me too. It'll be weird not seeing you, Chris or anybody else for that matter."

"You'll meet new people."

"I hope so."

"Don't meet any other guy." Daren joked.

"I could never meet someone better than you."

"You never know."

"Don't meet any girl that's better looking than me."

"I did, your mom." Daren laughed.

"Not funny. You should never go there." Shailene said laughing.

"I'm joking. You're so much hotter than her." Daren said getting smacked by Shailene.

"I don't want you to go." Shailene said hugging her.

"I'll meet you somewhere, we'll eat."

"Okay. Text me. I'll call you at lunch."

"Alright, I'll answer." Daren said kissing her.

"You better."

"I will," Daren said kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Shailene said stepping away as Daren got into his car and started it up.

"Goodnight and have a good day tomorrow."

"Thank you." Shailene said walking back inside as Daren drove off.

**With Monica and Chris.**

"Okay, he's in bed and his clothes are already picked out." Chris said joining Monica on the couch.

"I'm nervous about letting him go." Monica told Chris.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be just fine. He's with kids his own age, he'll have a blast." Chris reassured her.

"You promise?"

"Yes, of course. He won't get hurt. I could drop him off if you need me too."

"No, I want to come." Monica said finally.

"Our son is a big boy."

"I know he is."

"Let him spread his wings, Mon." Chris smiled.

"I wish I could stay and help." Monica frowned.

"He don't need you to stay."

"I know." Monica whined.

**With Vanessa and Cole.**

"We've been watching movies all day long." Vanessa said tired of movies.

"Then what?" Cole asked.

"I don't know." Vanessa said laying back to think.

Cole got a text message, "Sorry." he apologized and looked at the text and didn't respond.

"Who was it?"

"Oh. It was my ex, Madison."

"What did she want?"

"To know if me and you are still together."

"Are you going to text her back?"

"No, I don't want to get caught up in her drama."

"Oh. Your facepage still says in a relationship, right?"

"Of course." Cole said grabbing Vanessa's hand and kissing it.

"Good. I'm not done with you."

"I hope you're never done with me." Cole winked.

"Okay, things just got weird." Vanessa giggled.

"I just meant, I like being with you."

"Thanks. I like being with you too."

**With Jared and Brooke. Jared just took her out to dinner and walked her to her door.**

"I hope you had a good night." Jared told her.

"I did. Thank you. I don't think I've ever went out with a boy who didn't ask to chip in."

Jared chuckled, "Pathetic guys. I will pay for every date that we go out on."

Brooke smiled at him, "Why did Ashley ever let you go?"

"You know about Ashley?" Jared asked her shocked.

"Of course. I ask around before I date people from different schools."

"Oh. So you knew I was friends with Chris?" Jared asked in a soft tone.

"Jared, I wish I never slept with him. I got really drunk because my boyfriend cheated on me. I slept with Chris because I was hurting."

"I know. It's none of my business. I'm sorry I asked."

"It's not a big deal. It was a mistake. He was a mistake. You've had a past just like mine."

"You're right. I shouldn't make it a big deal."

Brooke smiles at him and leans in to kiss him but gets interrupted by her dad opening the door.

"You're late." Her dad said to her and looking angrily at Jared.

"I'm sorry, sir. We were late getting seated." Jared said in her defence.

"Yeah, dad. We took a walk after dinner."

"Jared, it was nice of you to walk her to the door. In Brooklyn."

"Goodnight Jared" Brooke said smiling at him.

"Night." Jared smiled back as she walked in.

"Rule number one, when asked to be home before ten, get her home before set time." Her dad said mad.

"I apologize." Jared said sincerely.

"Fine. Goodnight Jared." Her dad said walking in the house.

"Have a good night, John." Jared said walking down her porch.

**Chace, Hayden and Ashley are watching a scary movie.**

"Oh my God! That girl is going to die!" Ashley screamed.

"Chace, don't let her die!" Hayden yelled too hitting Chace.

"I can't do anything to help her. She's the dumb bitch who ran after her boyfriend."

"I won't run after you if you ran into some dark woods." Hayden mumbled into Chace's chest.

"Thank, sweetie." Chace sarcastically replied.

"Why did we choose this?" Ashley asked.

"It's almost over, Ash. There's only two people left to kill, the virgin and the Nerd."

"Why don't the virgin ever die?" Hayden asked.

"Because they're not busy having sex." Chace replied.

"Oh, no. Here comes the bad guy." Ashley and Hayden both said covering their eyes.

"It's not going to be scary." Chace comforted.

As soon as the killer popped up the door flung open and everyone screamed. It was Jared coming in.

"Dude!" Chace yelled running his hands through his hair.

"What? Sorry. Did I interrupt?" Jared said coming in turning on the light.

"Thought you were out with Brooke?" Chace asked trying to catch his breath.

"I was." Jared said getting himself a drink out of the fridge, ignoring the fact that Ashley is there.

"Man. Movie is over." Hayden said standing.

"Yeah, we should be getting home." Ashley suggested.

"I was planning on staying the night."

"Oh. Then I should go." Ashley said getting her shoes.

"Sorry that you have to ride home alone."

"It's fine. Not the first time. I'll see you guys later. I had a good time. Have a good night" Ashley added as she gathered her things and walked out.

"I didn't mean to barge in."

"It's cool. Wish it wasn't so awkward between you two." Chace mentioned while handing Hayden her a drink.

"Me too." Jared lied.

"How was your date?" Hayden asked.

"It was nice. Until, her dad. He hates my guts."

"Why? Whatcha do to him?" Chace asked.

"Nothing. I never done anything. He never liked me since the day I met him."

"You probably look suspicious to him." Hayden suggested.

"Do I look suspicious?" Jared asked seriously.

"No, you don't. Girls's dads' don't like their boyfriend. Just the way it is."

"My dad loves you." Hayden expressed.

"Baby, this is Jared." Chace uttered.

"I'm going to bed. Night." Jared said walking to his bedroom.


	4. Letting go of the past insecurities

**The Next day. Chris and Monica are driving Anthony off at preschool.**

"I'm so nervous." Monica told Chris.

"He looks fine. He's not nervous. He'll have a fantastic day." Chris said holding Anthony walking to his preschool room.

"How can you be so 'okay' with dropping your baby off?"

"Because I know at noon, I'm picking him up," They get to the door and Chris outs Anthony down. "Monica, you have to let go." Chris smiled.

"I know."

"No, you have to let go of his jacket." Chris refered to her holding on to Anthony's jacket.

"Sorry, Honey," Monica told Anthony bending down kissing him. "Mommy and daddy will pick you up in a little while, alright?"

"You're not staying?" Anthony asked.

"No, you're going to be with these kids, remember?" Chris asked him.

"Yeah. You be back later?" Anthony asked.

"Of course. We'll pick you up after lunch."

"Okay." he replied.

"I love you, buddy." Monica said hugging and kissing him.

"Love you too. Bye dad." Anthony told Chris.

"Love you. Be good." Chris told him walking him into class.

"Hello, Chris and Monica." Anthony's teacher said walking over to them.

"Hey, he's going to be alright?" Monica questioned.

"He'll be great." the teacher smiled. Anthony walked away.

"I told you. Little nervous cutting the umbilical cord." Chris joked.

"Perfectly normal. See he's getting along just fine." The teacher suggested over to Anthony talking to a group of kids.

"Alright. Makes me feel better." Monica said as Chris grabbed her hand.

"Bye, Anthony." Chris waived.

"Bye, dad. Bye, mom." Anthony said not looking at them.

"Great, he don't even remember us." Monica said walking out but looking back at Anthony.

"He'll always remember us. Now, let's go get something to eat." Chris said guiding Monica out.

**With Daren and Jared.**

"She's so special." Jared smiled.

"Good. She sounds special."

"I brought up Chris again last night."

"Why?" Daren said annoyed.

"I wanted her to go into more detail."

"Look, you can't make a future with her if you're hung on the past."

"Okay, Oprah. I just don't like that she slept with somebody."

"Dude, you slept with somebody. A bunch of somebody's."

"I know. I'm just weird. I like my girl with some class." Jared mumbled.

"You're fucked up. You're a hypocrite. You can't do something and it be wrong for somebody else."

"I know." Jared protested.

"Look, forget about her past. You weren't apart of it. You didn't get hurt from it, let it go."

"Fine."

"It would have been different if you didn't sleep around and wanted a girl who did the same."

"You're right."

"I have a lot in my past that could possible hurt my future. But I don't bring it up. A lot of mixed feelings about it and it's not going hurt me and Shailene. My past is mine and Shailene's is hers."

"So, it don't bother you that she dated other guys."

"She's not dating them while with me. I don't care about them. They led her to me." Daren told Jared confidently.

"You're right." Jared said receiving a text.

"Now, I have to get something to eat. Just be cool." Daren said going to the kitchen.

**With Vanessa and Cole on the phone.**

"I heard after you left, you stopped at Madison's." Vanessa brought up.

"I did." Cole told her.

"What did you do or say?"

"I told her that I'm with you and I'd appreciate it if she'd stop calling me and texting me."

"You told her that?"

"Yes. I did. I don't want her messing with us. She's messed up so many of my relationships."

"Oh." Vanessa mumbled not convinced.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Nothing." Vanessa said simply.

"I didn't do anything with her." Cole said sternly.

"I know."

"Vanessa, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't compare me to Chris."

"I'm not."

"Look, just because he treated you badly doesn't mean that I should be accused of his crimes."

"I didn't accuse you of anything." Vanessa added.

"So, you're not saying that since Chris couldn't be trusted, I can't either."

"Never left my mouth."

"You don't have to protect yourself from me. Don't compare me to him." Cole said.

"I'm sorry." Vanessa said finally.

"I just don't want to pay for something that another man did."

"I didn't realize I was doing that." Vanessa mumbled.

"I care. Just because he cheated don't mean I will."

"I'm sorry. I have to just get over my insecurities."

"I will help you." Cole said sweetly.

"How?"

"By treating you the way he should. He treated you wrong and he don't deserve you and neither did you."

"You're so freaking perfect."

"I'm just a man. No one perfect here."

**With Shailene at school.**

"You guys are cute." Abby, a new girl to school , told Shailene.

"Thanks. I don't want to sound obsessed but it's weird being here without him."

"I know how you feel. My boyfriend lives in Minnesota. We moved here."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We're going to make a long distant relationship work."

"Good. Love has no distance."

"Exactly. So, what are you doing after school?"

"Getting something to eat with Daren."

"Oh. I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out."

"Yeah. You could come along. Daren wouldn't care."

"Oh, that's nice. Are you sure?"

"Of course not."

**Monica and Chris go to the gym then to the courts.**

"I used to be good at basketball." Monica said to Chris.

"Really? How come I'm just now hearing about this?" Chris asked handing Monica the ball.

"There's a lot of stuff that you don't know about me." Monica admitted.

"That's true," Chris said walking over to her. "I'd like for that to change."

Monica giggles, "Of course you would."


	5. Thinking about the future and out of bed

**That night, Chris is helping Monica clean while she's getting Anthony ready for bed.**

"Thanks for helping." Monica calls out laying down on her bed.

Chris walks in, "I clean and you take a nap." Chris joked sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I just need a nap. I have work tomorrow."

"Sit up. I'll give you a message."

Monica sits up and Chris starts rubbing her shoulders, "Feels so good."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to stay the night?"

"I could." Chris said before he started kissing on Monica's neck.

"That's giving me cold chills." Monica giggled pushing Chris away gently.

"I do your body good." Chris joked and Monica laughed and started to walk away but Chris pulls her down.

"I don't want to hear your dirty mouth."

"It's not all that dirty." Chris said joking.

"I kind of want you to stay."

"I can stay." Chris told her kissing her.

"You could sleep here... with me. In my bed."

"Wow, so you're saying, I don't have to sleep on the couch or the bed in Anthony's room?"

"If you don't want to sleep here with me." Monica suggested shyly.

"I'd be dumb to say no." Chris said continuing messaging her shoulders.

**With Daren and Shailene.**

"Thanks for taking me to get something to eat." Shailene said walking into her bedroom.

"You're welcome."

"What did you do all day?"

"Sat at home and hung out with Jared."

"Sounds fun." Shailene told him.

"What about you? How was school?"

"It was school. Went to classes, listened to the teachers say the same thing, ate crappy lunch, then came home."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I could have dropped you off some lunch."

"Or we could go out for lunch."

"I don't want you to get used to us going out. I have school next week."

"That's true." Shailene said bummed.

**With Chris and Monica that morning before Anthony woke up.**

"Maybe he shouldn't find us in bed together." Monica said waking Chris up.

"Why? We didn't do anything?"

"So what. I don't want him to think we're just whoring around with each other."

"Monica, we're not. He has no clue what's going on now. He's four not twelve."

"Please, just go lay on the couch before he wakes up." Monica begs.

Chris looks at her and chuckles at bit, "Alright. Fine. I'll go lay on the couch." Chris sighed.

"Thank you." Monica kisses him.

"You so owe me. The couch is cold and lonely and your bed has you and it's warm." Chris cried.

"I know. You're being such a gentleman." Monica calls out to him and he grunts at her and she laughs.

**Later, Jared is out at lunch and runs into Ashley again.**

"Are we really going to be that awkward couple who can't even hold a conversation?" Ashley asked.

"Do we have anything to talk about?"

"Yeah, we could talk like normal people." Ashley told him.

"But we can't just talk to each other without one of us getting hurt." Jared told her.

"No offence but since when has your feelings ever been hurt by me."

"The whole time you were with Brent."

"I do recall you loved every moment you spent with other girls." Ashley shot back.

"That has nothing to do with how I was affected."

"How were you affected?" Ashley asked angrily.

"I don't really like it when the women I love goes around being with jerks that don't deserve them."

"According to Brent, you didn't deserve me either."

"Well, Brent just wanted to sleep with you."

Ashley chuckles a little, "Oh this is why we can't talk."

"Exactly."

"How's Brooke?" Ashley said nastily.

"She's okay."

"It is the girl who I hate."

"I didn't know you knew her?"

"You didn't know Chris knew her either. Your girl gets around."

"I don't know who you've listened to but she's not a whore."

"Oh come on. How do you think Chris knew her? She's wasn't feeding homeless and petting puppies."

Jared laughs, "I don't believe you. I believe her. If she tells me that's what she does, then I'll believe that."

"If you lie down and sleep at night."

**Vanessa and Hayden are shopping.**

"Cole was so sweet yesterday." Vanessa admitted.

"Really? How?" Hayden smiled at her friend.

"I was being a little insecure about him and his ex and he just told me that he's not Chris and he won't do that. I shouldn't make Cole pay for what Chris did."

"Aw. Don't you just love sweet guys?"

"yes, I do." Vanessa smiled at Hayden.

"They're the best." Hayden admitted.

"How's Chace?"

"He likes hanging out with the boys. It gets complicated with us but we figure it out."

"Does Chace like us getting an apartment?"

"I don't think he cares. He never said anything about it when I told him."

Vanessa laughs, "I wonder if Ashley is arguing with Jared."

"Arguing?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah, look." Vanessa said pointing to Ashley and Jared arguing.

**Back with Daren and Shailene making out.**

Shailene pushes Daren away, "Okay."

"Okay? What's that supposed to mean?" Daren asked.

"I'm done kissing."

"Did I do something?"

"No. I want something to drink. Do you?"

"I'm fine." Daren said disappointed.

"Alright." She walks into the kitchen.

Daren texts Chris, "Want to go get something to eat at seven?" Chris texts back , "Yeah."

Who's that?" Shailene asked after coming into her room.

"Chris. We're eating at seven."

"You're leaving?"

"At six I am."

"That's an hour from now." Shailene said mad.

"I know."

"If you want to leave, then go now."

"I don't want to leave. Your parents will be here at six and I have to be gone before they get here."

"It's not the first time that you were here when they got back."

"Why are you making it a big deal?"

"I'm not. I'm asking questions."

"I'm answering them and you're trying to start an argument."

"Daren, if you're leaving then go now." Shailene said mad and pointing to her door.

"Alright. Remember, you're telling me to leave." Daren said grabbing his jacket and walking out.

**With Ashley, Vanessa and Hayden.**

"I just want him so bad." Ashley admitted.

"Then why not tell him that?" Hayden suggested.

"He's with a girl. I don't want him to resent me."

"He won't if you love him." Hayden said to her.

"You've never lost the man you love, Hayden. No, offence. I don't think you're good advice."

"I'm sorry." Hayden apologized confused.

"How do you deal with it, Vanessa?"

"Mostly, I realize that when we will be ready to be together, we will."

"We haven't. For months."

"It's not your time. When you meet the person you love, other relationships won't work." Vanessa told her.

"I just want him to leave Brooke."

"You know how I know that me and Chris are supposed to be together?" Vanessa asked smiling.

"How?"

"Because if I wanted to be with Chris, I'd go and be with him. He'd leave whoever he's with and be with me." Vanessa grinned.

"You could?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

"How do you know he'll come back to you?" Hayden asked.

"He's done probably a thousand times now." Vanessa shrugged.

"How do you know it would work now?"

"Because he doesn't want anyone but me. He's only wanted me for four years."

"Do you not want Cole?" Hayden asked.

"I like Cole. I like being with him. He's a sweet guy. Do I see myself with him in five years, no. It's how I feel. I'm not going to lie about it."


	6. Ultimatum

**That morning.**

"Chris," Monica whispered to Chris, "You have to go to the couch. I don't want Anthony waking up to us in bed."

Chris turned, "We didn't have sex or anything." Chris mumbled.

"We're still in bed together. He knows we shouldn't be."

"You want me to go to the couch?" Chris asked looking at her.

"Yes, I do."

"This has to stop." Chris told her getting up and grabbing a pillow.

"Could you put clothes on?" Monica giggled at Chris in just boxers.

"Really? He's seen me in boxers before. It's seven in the morning. I'll put clothes on when we go to take him to preschool."

"Thank you for going to the couch."

"You're welcome. I love that you're such a good mom."

That morning around nine, Monica made breakfast for everybody. Now she's getting ready while Chris is sitting with Anthony at the table.

"You stay the night again?" Anthony asked taking a bite out of his pancakes.

"Yeah. I did."

"You didn't sleep in my room."

"No, I slept on the couch."

"Tonight, you sleep in my room?" Anthony asked.

"Sure, but why?"

"Because I seen monsters in there."

"You did? What did they look like?"

"They just look like monsters." Anthony said continuing eating.

Monica walks in, "Honey, you done?"

"Yes, I am." Anthony said.

"Go get your bag and coat." Monica said as he jumped off the chair and ran into his room.

"I have work but could you pick him up from preschool?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Chris asked hugging her.

"I'm just asking. I get home from work at five. So, dinner might be a little late if you're staying the night again?"

"Fine with me." Chris said giving her a quick kiss before Anthony came in.

"I'm working a double for Kelsey." Monica said in disgust.

"Stop working for people." Chris said getting his shoes on.

"I like working there. I need the money but people need to start working instead of calling me."

"Mom, I got my coat on." Anthony said trying to zip it.

"Mon, it's summer. Why does he need a jacket?"

"Because there is frost on the car. I don't want him sick."

"If you say so."

"Are you coming or not?" Monica smiled at him.

"I am." Chris said following Monica and Anthony out.

**Vanessa and Cole are eating out.**

"How was your girls day out, yesterday?"

"It was fun." Vanessa told him feeling guilty about what she said about her and Chris.

"That's good. I had a good time, too."

Vanessa smiles at him weakly.

"Are you okay?" Cole asking grabbing her hand.

"Yeah," Vanessa utters. "No, we were talking about Chris last night."

"Oh? What about him?"

"That I could have him if I wanted him." Vanessa mumbles.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just meaning that if I wanted to be with him, I could easily get him back."

"Do you want him back?"

"No." Vanessa told him looking at him

"Not at the moment?" Cole asked.

"I have mixed feelings on whether I want him still or not."

"What's that mean?"

"I like being with you. You make me feel good about myself. But I don't know if this is real. If this is something that I'm going to want in a year, ten years, twenty years."

"Is Chris someone you want in those years?"

"I don't know. I've been with him for so long that it just seems like that's what I want."

"What you want or what you know?"

"What?" Vanessa asked confused.

"Is it that his love is all you know that you just became so used to him treating you like crap. You constantly in pain, you crying all the time. That when someone finally gives you something that you needed all along, you don't know the difference."

"I don't know."

"I'm not saying that I know you and his relationship. I'm just saying that maybe you should treat your heart to something that it hasn't felt in a long time. His love is something you know so when you don't have it, you feel like you need it."

"Do you think that's something that I'm feeling?"

"It sounds like it."

"It does make sence."

"So by you saying you can get him back at anytime you're just saying you're going to mess with your heart and someone else's to feel the way your used too."

"What should I do?"

"I'm going to give you an ultimatum." Cole said with a smile.

"Really? What is it?"

"If I keep treating you the way you should, and you don't want to be with him in a couple of months, we'll be together. But if you feel like you want and need Chris, then I'll let you go. No hard feelings."

Vanessa giggles, "Are you serious?" Vanessa asked thinking he's joking.

"Dead." Cole said smiling at her.

"Okay. That sounds good." Vanessa said shaking his hand.

"But I'm still going to treat you well."

"I wouldn't want you to not."

**After they dropped Anthony off at preschool, Monica went to work and Chris went to his apartment and cleaned up a bit.** Changed clothes, got a shower, got new clothes and it was time to pick Anthony back up from school.

"Hey, buddy." Chris said to Anthony.

"Hi, dad." Anthony said walking over.

"How was your day?"

"I fell down today." Anthony said showing Chris a scrape on his elbow.

"Ouch, you okay?" Chris asked knowing he's okay.

"No." Anthony told him. Chris chuckled to himself as Chris and him walked to Chris's car. Chris and Anthony stopped at the store on their way home.

"What are we getting?" Anthony asked.

"Stuff to make for dinner." Chris told him. "Anything you want?"

"Um, Cookies." Anthony said excited.

"We could get cookies. What do you want for dinner."

"Pizza."

"We had that last night."

"I know." Anthony giggled.

**Chris picked up some chinese, cookies, and heading back to Monica's**. He straightened up the house while Anthony took a nap. He played with Anthony when he woke up. Before Monica got home, Chris started cooking dinner, with Anthony's help, then started making cookies.

"Dad, this is fun." Anthony said stirring the batter.

"It is fun. I love you, buddy." Chris said smiling.

"I love you, too, dad." Anthony smiled at him.

There was a knock on the door, Chris answered it. It was Monica's real dad and his wife and kids.

"Hi. I'm looking for Monica. She live here? I'm her dad."

"Yeah. She's at work. I'm Chris." he introduced himself shaking his hand.

"Boyfriend?" Jack asked.

"No, but I'm Anthony's father," Jack looked his wife and back at Chris. "I'm with Anthony. Come on in guys. I'm just cooking dinner."

"Oh. Okay." Jack said as he and his wife and kids walked in.

"Hi, grandpa." Anthony chirped from the kitchen.

"Hey, Anthony."

"I'll get him." Chris said walking in the kitchen and taking the apron off Anthony.

"So, you stay here often?"

"You could say that." Chris said walking in with Anthony.

"We're in town for a little while, thought we'd see Monica and Anthony before I leave."

"Oh. She should be coming home. She gets off at five."

"Okay. This is my wife Julian, my three daughters, Karen, Meagan, and Heather."

"Hi." Chris told each of them as he shook their hand.

"You and Monica aren't dating?" Jack asked.

"No." Chris said feeling awkward. Then the bell for the cookies rang.


	7. Having your way

**Half an hour later, Everybody was playing with Anthony in his room while Chris waited for Monica to come home. She finally came in the door.**

"Aw, you made dinner? You're so sweet. You can have your way with me tonight since you went to all this trouble." Monica said wrapping her arms and Chris and gives him a big, long kiss.

"Monica, wait." Chris said in between kisses.

"How was work?" Jack asked in the door way.

"Dad." Monica said pulling away from Chris.

"I see that you're not dating." Jack said mocking Chris.

"What are you doing here?" Monica asked as everybody came out of Anthony's room.

"Thought we'd come see you. Then, got greeted by Chris."

"How did you know where I live?" Monica asked shocked."

"Your mother told me."

"Dinner's ready everyone." Chris said in the awkward silence.

Everyone was quiet at dinner, so Chris decided to break it.

"How was work?" he asked toward Monica.

"Good." Monica said not trying to get into it looking at her dad.

"That's good. Anthony had a pretty good day at school, huh Anthony?"

"I fell down, mom." Anthony told her pointing to the band-aid on his elbow.

"Looked like it hurt."

"Yeah. I didn't cry." Anthony said nodding.

"Good. You were a big boy." Monica smiled.

"You two aren't dating?" Jack asked confused.

"Dad, we're just together raising Anthony."

"So, the, 'having his way with you' is what?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Monica said looking at Chris.

"Chris, you have anything to say?"

"Honestly, I love Monica, I love Anthony. Me and Monica think it's best for Anthony to see us react with each other."

"I seen you two react. I didn't like it. I don't think he should either."

"I'm an adult, dad."

"I'm asking questions. Are you friend with benefits?"

"There's no way we could be just friends, dad. We're both parents." Monica said in an angrily tone.

"I can draw a circle." Anthony blurted making everyone laugh.

After dinner, Jack and Julian went out and left their kids here. Monica and the girls are talking while Chris is putting Anthony down to sleep. After he's asleep, he joins the girls.

"Sorry, that my dad was a little rough on you." Monica said as Chris sat next to her.

"It's fine. I didn't know John was your step father."

"He's been my dad since I was little. Jack, my real dad, has been in and out. Him and I never got along. Then, when he found out that I was pregnant, he really didn't like me."

"I see."

"You could have gave me the heads up. I called before I got home." Monica smiled as she hit him gently.

"I didn't want to be rude." Chris said defensively.

"I can't believe I told you in front of everyone that you could have your way with me." Monica said covering her eyes embarrassed.

"I know. That's the funniest part."

"That's embarrassing. He doesn't like you much anymore, either."

Chris just laughs and pulls Monica closer and hugs her.

**Later that night, Vanessa goes to the apartment that Hayden bought for the girls.**

"Wow, looks nice." Vanessa said dropping her bag.

"Thanks. We've been here all day." Hayden said painting.

"Looks great, guys."

"Grab a brush. This wall needs done before tomorrow. The guys are moving in some of the furniture."

"The guys?" Vanessa asked painting.

"Yeah. Daren, Chace, my brother, and Chris." Ashley told Vanessa.

"And Jared. Don't forget Jared, Ashley." Hayden said making a face at Ashley.

"I don't think I should be here then."

"Why because of Chris?"

"Yeah. I shouldn't have told you guys that I could get him back."

"V, we didn't hold it against you. We know you like Cole."

"It's still kinda awkward anyway."

"Tell Cole to come help."

"You think that's a good idea? Cole and Chris in the same house?"

"They'll hold their posture."

"Me and Cole talked about me and Cole. He said that I'm not going to let Cole treat me right because Chris is all I know. I'm used to be treating like crap."

"Make sense." Ashley stated.

"That's what I thought." Vanessa chipped in.

"You guys look good together." Hayden told her.

"I know. I really like him. He's so sweet and he makes me comfortable."

"He should. You want to be with a guy that makes you comfortable." Ashley told her.

"I'm going to go get pizza." Hayden said walking out.

"Can you believe Chris is dating Monica." Vanessa said in disgust.

"How do you know their dating?"

"He's having sex with her. No girl has told me he's been with them. Either their dating or just having sex. I think Monica respects herself a bit more to be just sleeping with him."

"You're right. I'm happy for them."

"Ouch. I'm happy for Brooke and Jared." Vanessa snapped trying to hurt Ashley's feelings.

"I just meant that I'm glad that they're trying to be parents for Anthony. He's most important here."

"I know. Sorry. It's just I trusted them and then boom, soon as we broke up, he sleeps with her."

"How does something like that come up?" Ashley asks.

"I don't know. Especially when they never had those feelings for each other before."

"Yeah. So, you think he lied when he said he felt nothing for her."

"Or he just didn't have any until I broke up with him."

"You think he's playing her?"

"I think something went down."

"You're right. Something had to happen before they had sex."

"I know. But it's whatever. He's her problem now. He can cheat on her all he wants."

"Do you think he'll cheat on her?"

"If he cheated on me, then he'll cheat on her. She's no different from me."


	8. A jealous boyfriend

**Shailene's at school.**

A girl, Hailey, walks up to Shailene, "So, you want to sign up for basketball?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"Thinking about it. We should do it together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on. Basketball sign ups are in the gym." Hailey said and they walk into the gym.

**With Daren at his apartment playing video games.**

Daren tries to call Shailene again, "Hey, it's me again. Look, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over. You haven't been answering my texts or calls. You've been out of school for forty-five minutes now. Bye. Love you." Daren said kind of angry.

"Damn, can she breath without you calling her?" Jared said sarcastically.

"I don't want her to be at school and something happen."

"You're jealous." Jared blurts.

"Of what? I'm bored. I just want to hear her voice because I miss her." Daren mentioned getting up and walking to get a bottle of water.

"That's not it. Daren, tell me the truth. You're thinking she's with some other guy."

"I don't think like that." Daren said offending himself.

"Every guy thinks that way."

"Go on a date with Brooke or something."

"It's cute." Jared said in a girl voice.

"Shut up." Daren said hitting Jared.

_Jared and Brooke are walking around Brooke's neighborhood._

"I used to eat at this little sub shop all the time." Brooke said pulling Jared into the store.

"Oh. We could have lunch." Jared chuckled looking at the menu.

"Or we could go somewhere else." Brooke replied grabbing Jared's hoody and pulling him out of the shop.

"What's wrong?"

"Brooke?" a voice behind them said and Jared looking back still walking.

"Who's this?" Jared whispered to her.

"I'll tell you later," Brooke whispered back and turned toward the guy. "Hi, James."

"You can't say hi to anybody?" James smirked walking toward them.

"I didn't see you."

"Bull. So who's this? Boyfriend?" James said looking at Jared.

"Jared." he chirped in putting out his hand.

"James." he said shaking his hand and looking at Brooke.

"Are we going to eat or going somewhere else?" Jared asked.

"Eat somewhere else. Bye James." Brooke said walking away with Jared.

"Who is that? I have a feeling that you and him have been together before."

"Yeah. We used to 'talk'."

"Used too?"

"It was after I had broken up with my ex boyfriend. I just talked to him. He was my date to prom."

"Ex boyfriend? What his name?" Jared asked.

"Brent."

"Brent? What is Brent's' last name?" Jared said asking nervously.

"Jacobs. Why?"

"He dated Ashley." Jared sighed.

"He did?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Yeah. Like months ago."

"I broke up with him before graduation." Brooke said nervously looking at Jared.

"He was with Ashley when you were with him."

"How do you know?"

"Because she broke up with him a long time before that."

"We were together all year. That's so great. We're all connected one way or another." Brooke said sad.

"Ashley probably didn't know about you."

"She hates me already, imagine when she finds out that we have the same taste in men."

"Believe me, Ashley's different from what people think. I could introduce you to her."

"We've been introduced before."

"I want to be able to hang out with you around my friends."

"I do too."

"We have to get over the awkward first."

"And we should start with Ashley?" Brooke asked.

"No. We should start with Chris."

"Chris. Awkward for all of us."

"Brooke, we have to get over this."

"I know we do."

"I'll text him." Jared said giving her a kiss and texted Chris to have a double date with him and Brooke later that night.

"He said okay." Jared said.

"Great. It was nice being with you." Brooke said jokingly.

"Hey, if it get's awkward, then say something to me."

"I'll do it for you. I haven't actually had a conversation with the guy."

"Wow. This is going to be great."

"I'm sorry. What time tonight?"

"We're going to meet around eight."

"Then could you drop me off. I have two hours to get ready."

"Yeah. Sure," Jared said kissing her. "We could pick something up on the way."

**Back with Shailene.**

"Wow, Daren's tried calling me five times, texted me about ten." Shailene said looking at her phone.

"Gee. So that's what dating the biggest player in school feels like." Shailene looks at her, "I've heard all the rumors." Hailey told her.

"Well, Daren wasn't the biggest. Chris, his best friend was."

"Oh. Guy with a baby."

"Yeah." Shailene muttered.

"Need a ride?"

"Sure."

"I have to bring my brother and his friends."

"It's fine. Could you drop me off at Daren's apartment. It's closer."

"Sure." Hailey said walking toward her car.

With Daren. He's outside playing basketball with Jared and Chris.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Daren said shooting the ball.

"Told you he seems angry." Jared said rebounding the ball.

"I'm not angry. I'm just upset. She hasn't called me back."

"Don't be upset. She's in high school. You're not. You're on different time zones." Chris said trying to cheer him up.

"Easy for you to say. You're girlfriend lives with you."

"Monica don't live with me." Chris mutters as Shailene pulls up. The guy in the front gets out so Shailene can climb out from the back. Daren just watches.

"Thanks guys." Shailene said walking toward Daren.

"See ya." Hailey's brother yelled out.

"What's that?" Daren asked pointing to the car that drove off.

"My friend Hailey, drove me home today."

"Oh. And the guys?"

"Her brothers," Shailene said nonchalantly. "Good news babe, I signed up for basketball."

"Awesome. How many of them were their."

"Three or four."

"Okay. You sat in the back with them?"

"Yes, it would be inappropriate if I sat on their laps." Shailene chuckled walking in the apartment.

Daren looks at Shailene and back at Chris and Jared, "Does that seem weird to you? And is her dress a little too short to you?"

"Daren, don't do that." Jared said.

"Do what?"

"Try to find something that could start an argument."

"I'm not trying to."

**Jared and Chris went into Chris's apartment while Daren went inside his apartment and Shailene was texting on the couch.**

"How'd you meet those guys?"

Shailene looks at Daren, "In case you didn't hear me, I met a friend named Hailey and she drove her brother and his friends. She dropped me off hense the reason they were in the car."

"I don't understand why you didn't call me back? I could have came picked you up."

"I was with her, she offered, I agreed."

"Oh. Okay." Daren said walking into his room. Shailene followed.

"Why are you trying to fight?"

"I'm not. Just trying to get answers that make no sence."

"How about you call me when you're not crazy."

"How about you keep guys the hell away from you?"

"Oh. So it's about the guys. Daren, are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not. I probably don't like it when my very beautiful girlfriend hangs around a handful of guys."

Do you realize what you're implying?"

"I'm just saying I don't want these guys thinking that you're into them."

"They won't think that unless I pay no attention to them."


	9. Offically jealous

**Later that night, Jared and Brooke met up with Chris and Monica.**

"Sorry about the last minute date. I didn't think about getting a babysitter and stuff." Jared told Chris walking to their table in a resturant.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Luckily, my mom wasn't doing anything." Chris chuckled looking back at Monica and smiled.

They all sit. "Brooke and I was just talking earlier about how we wish we could hang out with our group of friends without everything being awkward."

"Yeah. I don't want things to be awkward either." Chris said.

"I'll just state the obvious. You and Brooke had a sexual relation once. I'm willing to get over it if you get over it." Jared said looking at the three.

"I'm over it, Jared. I've been over it." Chris chuckled quietly.

"Me too." Brooke agreed.

"I am too." Jared said.

**With Ashley, Hayden and Chace.**

"I don't understand why everyone is breaking up." Hayden mentioned and watching tv.

"The guy is a dick. I don't know why she even chose him in the first place." Chace said all into it.

"ME either!" Ashley said getting excited.

"Yeah. He cheats on her with her best friend and acts like they could be best friends. Bull." Chace told them.

"Do you think this is manly?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah. I don't care. This is just a show on t.v. I'm supervising." Chace said.

**With Chris and Monica.**

"Out again." Monica smiled as she joined Chris on the couch.

"Maybe, I should go home tonight."

"Why?"

"So, things aren't so sticky."

"What's sticky?"

"The fact that your dad totally hates the idea of me being alone with you."

"Is that really the reason?" Monica blurts making him stop.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we've been having fun, right? Monica asks and Chris nods, "Then why do we have to stop?"

"What are you asking?"

"Maybe we could be together officially."

Chris smiles, "You want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I mean, you haven't been with anybody else. I haven't either."

Chris sits next to Monica, "You want to really be together?"

"Yeah. I like you, you like me. Why can't we? Don't we deserve to try?"

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Think of Anthony. We've been drilling it in his head we're not together and then boom, one day we are." Chris exclaimed.

"He hasn't seen us kiss. The only thing that's changed is you're staying the night more."

"So, what? We don't tell him until we know something is going on between us?"

"Yeah. If you want?"

"Sneaking around our son, don't know how to take it." Chris smiled.

"By saying yes." Monica smiled.

"Never felt so much pressure." Chris laughed kissing her.

**With Vanessa and Cole.**

"Thanks for dinner." Vanessa said walking into her apartment with Cole.

"You're welcome. Where's everybody else?"

"Probably with their boyfriends."

"Sounds like a good day." Cole joked as he walked in V's room with her.

"What are you going to do when you get back to your apartment?"

"Probably nothing but think about you." Cole smiled.

Vanessa smiled, "Sounds nice." Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I could think about this." Cole mumbled being lead back to V's bed.

"There's more to think about." Vanessa said puling Cole's shirt off.

"Are you sure?" Cole asked after a while and feeling Vanessa's pull on his jeans.

"Yeah." Vanessa smiled.

"I don't have a condom."

"I'm on the pill. I have some in the night stand, though."

Cole looked at her suspiciously, "Have you thought about seducing me?" Cole joked.

"You bet." Vanessa laughed.

**With Jared, Brooke, Chace and Hayden at the movies.**

"Do you think she's hot?" Hayden whispered about the girl in the movie.

"Why?" Chace asked looking at her.

"Because I could easily play her role. Is it she's hotter than me?"

"Not at all."

"Then what is it?"

"She's probably got some sort of connection."

"You're right."

After the movies, they're just walking back to the apartment.

"Have fun tonight?" Jared asked.

"Yeah. I did. Thank you." Brooke smiled kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome. I like hanging out with you."

"Me too. It means a lot that you're hanging with my friends."

"Yeah. As long as you get to hang with my friends."

"Of course." Jared smiled at her.

_It's been a few months. School started for the college students. Couples have endured a lot. Shailene and Daren broke up because of their fight. Vanessa and Cole are still together and they'll be celebrating their five months soon. Jared and Brooke too. Ashley still hates Jared and Brooke and they have yet to make it less awkward. Chris and Monica have been busy. Between school, work and taking care of Anthony, Monica hasn't had time to breath. Chris, he had work, school, Anthony and basketball practice. They haven't really had a lot of time to spend with each other. It's now close to the fair. The gang is getting together to go. They get friday off from school. **With Chris and Daren after practice.**_

"Glad you finally chose to come here." Daren chuckled.

"Me too. Wonder where Monica's at?" Chris said patting him on the back.

"Why's that?"

"She's suppose to be picking me up."

"We're meeting at the fair at noon, right?" Daren asked checking his phone after swinging his bag around his arm.

"Yeah." Chris said checking his phone and walking out of the gym.

"What time is it?" Daren asked.

"Almost ten thirty."

"Damn, coach made us practice for three in a half hours."

"Yeah. He's a prick." Chris joked.

They waited there for a minute then a group of girls walked over and struck up a conversation. The boys were talking to them. Daren hopelessly flirted while the other one flirted with Chris.

"I wish every guy could have the muscles you have." The girl said touching Chris's arm.

Chris felt weird and gave Daren an awkward smile, "Thanks. Basketball keeps me in shape."

"Oh. I bet." the girl said making Chris laugh.

Chris noticed that she had ahold of his arm still, "Daren lifts way more than I do."

"I don't believe you." the girl smiled looking up at Chris.

"Believe it." Chris chuckled. Then they heard a door shut. They looked over and it was Monica standing there looking like she had mixed emotions.

"Hey." Monica mumbled.

"I'll see you later, Daren." Chris said walking toward Monica without acknowledging the girls.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Monica said shocked that he was flirting with another girl.

"Nothing to interrupt." Chris said giving her a smile and kiss on forehead, "Missed ya. Tried calling you back." Chris said wrapping his arm around her and walking out.

**With Vanessa and Cole.**

"I want to hang out with my friends but I don't want Chris there with Monica."

"I don't know what to say." Cole said kissing her head.

"As long as you're there, right?"

"We don't have to talk to them or even go on any rides with 'em. We could easily just stay out of their way."

"Alright deal. The girls would probably be around us more than the boys. The boys are more Chris's buds." Vanessa said looking at him.

"I'm more of a girl guy anyway." Cole winked.

"You're staying away from _every_ girl we see." Vanessa smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"As long as I get my girl." Cole smiled.


	10. Break up, Tears, and the fair

**Daren just got home from practice and Jared's sitting on the couch.**

"Hey, man." Daren said grabbing a gateraid out of the fridge.

"What's up?" Jared asked.

"Practice was horrible."

"Damn, sorry."

"It's cool. Brooke coming to the fair?"

"Yeah. I kind of want to dodge Ashley though."

"Same here." Daren said taking a gulp of his drink.

"What happened to you and Shailene anyway?"

_After a week of Shailene ignoring Daren and Daren noticing her hanging with other guys. Daren goes to Shailene before dinner and she comes outside._

_"Hey, babe," Shailene said kissing his cheek. "What are you doing here?"_

_"To talk." Daren sighed._

_"Okay. Come on we could go to my room." Shailene winked taking his hand and pulling him toward her house._

_"Wait," Daren stopped at her porch and sat on the porch swing, "I don't want to go inside. This won't take long."_

_"What won't take long?" Shailene asked nervously sitting on the swing._

_"I love you and I want you to be the most happiest women in the world..." Daren started looking at her._

_"I am happy."_

_"I see you with other guys and it didn't bother me then but now it's starting too."_

_"Nothings going on with them."_

_"I know. I believe you. I just don't want to be the one to hold you back from being an eighteen year old girl."_

_"You're not holding me back at all."_

_"I am. Shailene, it bothers me that I can't get ahold of you during the day, when you'd come over you'd be on the phone texting. I can't do that anymore."_

_"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked mad. He didn't say anything. "Are you serious?"_

_"I'm sorry." Daren mumbled._

_Shailene smacked him across the face, "Now, you can fuck whoever you want." Shailene starts walking in._

_"That's not why I'm doing this." Daren said turning to Shailene._

_"It's exactly. I hang out with guys, you get jealous and try sleeping with girls."_

_"I've never thought about sleeping with other girls." Daren started._

_"Now, you can." Shailene scoffed walking inside._

**End of flashback.**

"Damn. Have you?"

"No, I've never. I've flirted but every time I was around another girl, I thought of her." Daren said looking at his drink.

"Then why did you break up with her?"

"Dude, every time we were together, she was somewhere else. I couldn't be the guy that held her down. She's eighteen years old. She deserves to explore. Plus, I'm her first real boyfriend. She needs to be with other people."

"Exploring is fun. But it doesn't ever compare to the one that held you down."

"You're right."

**With Shailene.**

"Are you going to the fair with your friends or with us?" Haylie asked.

"I don't want to see Daren. I can introduce you to my friends. But I want to go with you guys."

"Sounds good." Hailey said looking at dresses.

"This is cute." Shailene said looking at different dresses.

**Back with Chris and Monica. They got home and have two hours til they pick up Anthony.**

"Man, my back is killing me." Chris said laying on his stomach on Monica's bed.

"I can message it," Monica said climbing on him sitting on the back of his knees. "Take your shirt off."

"Going a little fast don't you think?" Chris joked taking his shirt off.

Monica starts rubbing his back after a while, "So, practice was rough?"

"Yeah. I can handle it." Chris said moaning a bit.

"Feel good?" Monica giggled a bit.

"Yeah. It does."

"Who were those girls? After practice?" Monica asked.

"I don't know. They wanted to talk." Chris shrugged.

"What did they say?"

Chris turned on his back and sat up with Monica in his lap, "Why?"

"I don't know. It looked like you were flirting?" Monica said with her legs wrapped around Chris.

"Why would I flirt with them?" Chris asked placing his hand in her lap.

"Because we haven't had sex in a little over two months."

"You think because I'm not getting any at home, I'm going to go to some school skank?"

"Kind of. Yeah."

"No, that'll never happen."

"I don't know about that." Monica said looking at him.

"I'm not the same guy that I was months ago."

"Yeah. I know."

"I love you." Chris said truthfully.

"You love me?"

"Yeah. As in, I'm _in_ love with you."

Monica sighed and smiled, "Feel this." Monica said finally grabbing her hand and placing it on her heart.

"It's beating really fast." Chris smiled.

"Yeah. It's because I love you too. I'm in love with you too."

Chris gave her a quick kiss, "My heart is beating the same." he said as she felt his heart.

"This is the first time I've ever had my heart beat this fast. I've never said that to anybody before."

"Me too." Chris said hugging her.

"What about Vanessa?" Monica asked confused.

"I said that I loved her. I was never _in_ love with her."

"Oh." she said.

"It's okay." Chris said kissing her and she depends it as they fall back on Monica's bed. An hour and a half later, Chris and Monica are still making out. They've been off and on.

"We should go get our son." Monica giggled when Chris kisses her neck.

"You're right. But I just want to keep doing this all day."

"You better not leave your love marks on me."

"Like you haven't on me? You bit me on my shoulder." Monica and him laugh.

"I'm sorry." Monica laughed.

Chris groans when Monica got up, "Damn. We have to get up." Chris said following Monica out the door.

**Around one o' clock, the gang is at the fair. They rode rides, hung out walked around. Ashley hated Jared for bringing Brooke, Daren seen Shailene with her friends talking to guys. Vanessa and Cole has hung around Ashley more. Chris and Monica are with Chace, Hayden, and Daren.**

"Dad, can I ride that ride?" Anthony said pointing to a kid ride.

"Yeah. Sure we could." Chris said.

"Mind if I join?" Ashley asked.

Chris looks at her, "Yeah. You can? Mon?" Chris asked looking at her.

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll catch up to you." Monica said kissing Chris and walking toward the bathroom.

"Okay. You going to be here when we get back?" Chris asked Daren.

"Yeah. Man. My feet are killing me." Daren said sitting at a bench with Vanessa, Cole, Jared, and Brooke. Chace and Hayden went off to get something to eat.

Chris and Ashley walk toward the ride, "You okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. I didn't want another awkward moment with Bared." Ashley said to Chris as Chris watched Anthony walk onto the ride.

"Bared?"

"Yeah. It's Jared and Brooke's name together."

Chris chuckled, "Why do that?"

"I hate him. You know that?"

"I'm sorry." Chris said.

"Anyway, how's you and Monica?"

"We're great. I told her today that I'm in love with her." Chris smiled.

"Really? Awesome." Ashley quickly hugged Chris.

"Yeah. I think this is the first time I've ever been truly happy."

"Good. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. Jared will figure out it's you."

"What?" Ashley asked confused.

"When you meet the one, its kind of hard to say that you don't want to be with them anymore."

"Is it awkward seeing Vanessa with somebody else?"

"Actually, no. At first, it was. But now that I know that Monica is someone I want for the rest of my life, it's not."

**With Monica in the bathroom. Vanessa walks in.**

"Hi." Vanessa said.

"Hi." Monica said washing her hands.

"Chris looks happy with you." Vanessa said leaning against the sink.

Monica glances at her and dries his hands, "Yeah. I am too." Monica smiled.

"Seen the hickies on his neck."

Monica looks at her, "And?"

"I was just saying."

"Chris told me what you said about me. Me and him did betray you. But that's over. Him and I are in love and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm so glad. But so you know, Chris has no clue what love truly means." Vanessa said starting to walk out.

"And you do?" Monica blurted making Vanessa stop.

"You know nothing about me!"

"And the same to me. Me and Chris have a son together. We're together. I'm not going anywhere. You wouldn't be standing here if you didn't find me as a threat. I'm not going anywhere. I want to be with him for a very long time. You're not going to ruin that."

"You'll already ruin that. Ever wonder if Chris says the same thing to you as he did me?" Monica's face turns, "I thought so." Vanessa walks out. Monica starts crying. Monica let's a few tears fall and wipes them then goes to find Chris and Anthony.

**With Chris and Ashley.**

Chris laughs at what Ashley says about Brooke then notices Monica's red eyes, "Hey, what happened?"

"Nothing. I got soap in them. Stupid me." Monica chuckled nervously wiping her eyes.

Chris knows she's lying then looks to the group and notices Vanessa looking at him, "What did Vanessa say to you?"

"Nothing, Chris. I'm a big girl."

"No. She's not going to ruin this." Chris said walking over to Vanessa pissed.

"Dude..." Chace started to say then notices he's angry.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Chris yelled toward Vanessa.

"Dude, get away from her." Cole said grabbing Chris's arm.

Chris pushes Cole and leans down with both arms on the table. Chris is standing next to Vanessa looking at her, "Can't stand that I'm happy?"

"I didn't do anything." Vanessa mumbled.

"Yes, you did. You're not happy with this kid so you have to go make me unhappy. I don't want you anymore, Vanessa. I can't fucking stand you. Why can't you just leave me alone. I used you. Is that what you want me to say?"

"Chris." Cole said touching Chris and Chris shoves him off.

"The fact of it is, I never did love you." Chris mumbled angrily to her as tears fall to Vanessa's hands.

"I hate you." she finally utters.

"Good. We have the same feelings. Leave my girlfriend alone." Chris said walking off toward Monica.

"V, I think it's time to go." Cole said gently grabbing her hand.

Vanessa is crying uncontrollable, "I'm sorry you guys." she says as she walks away with Cole.

Jared walks over to Chris with Brooke, "What happened?"

"She can't just let me be happy. She said mean stuff to Monica. I'm not having it. She says that shit to me but not my girlfriend."

"You don't think what you said to her was mean?" Brooke asked.

"No, I don't. She needs to know the truth. I can't stand her." Chris admitted.

"What did you say to her?" Monica finally asked.

"I told her the truth. Maybe we should get going."

"No, don't let me ruin this. I can take Anthony home." Monica said.

"I'll call my mom. We can spend the rest of the afternoon together."

"Where is she tonight?" Jared asked.

"She's here with David."


	11. Vodka and Texts

**A few days later, Chris walks into Anthony's room to find Monica on the floor playing with Anthony. He smiles and goes sits behind Monica. She leans back into him**.

"I missed you." Monica told him.

"Sorry. I had to stop by my apartment real quick." Chris said kissing her head.

"Why?" Monica looked up at him.

"It's not a big deal. How long ago did you guys eat?"

"I don't know. Since breakfast." Monica shrugged realizing it was a few hours ago.

"Might want to get you something to eat." Chris answered to Anthony helping Monica up.

"Why are you being so sweet?"

"Maybe because your birthday is in a month and Anthony here is in a few weeks." Chris smiled at them.

"I like this, daddy." Anthony said happily looking at chinese on the table.

"You got take out?" Monica asked smiling.

"Yes. I figured why waste time cooking and cleaning. We can just have a nice little dinner as a family."

"Why?" Monica asked suspiciously.

"Because I love my family." Chris smiled at her.

"I will find out later, Brown." Monica winked at him eating a piece of chicken.

"Hey," Chris smacked her lightly on the arm playfully, "No eating if you doubt daddy." Chris said playfully.

"I don't doubt you, dad." Anthony smiled.

"There's my boy."

**With Daren. He went to some party that he was invited to. It was at a college dorm floor. It was crowded but Daren found comfort in a bottle of vodka. He almost had it gone. He was sitting in the stair way. He could still hear the music blaring in there. He thought of Shailene. It was soon interupted. When a girl sat next to him, falling into him.**

"Sorry." She sighed.

"It's fine." Daren said staring out taking a sip of the bottle.

"May I?" the girl asked taking the drink from Daren's and chugging the rest. Daren just stares at her, "Sorry. You could get some more."

Daren just stared at her, "What? I can get you some more."

"No, it's fine." An hour later, they were back at Daren's dorm room. They just had sex.

"I should go." the girl said.

"No, please stay."

"I barely know you."

"Kinda of contradicting yourself, don't you think?" Daren smirked.

She walks over to Daren and kisses him, "I have to go." she said after and walking out.

**The next morning. Chris picks Shailene up.**

"My friends are suppose to pick me up today." Shailene told Chris threw his car window.

"Text them and tell 'em you have a ride."

"Why? Don't you have class?"

"Got canceled. Get in." Chris told her.

Shailene gets in, "Why did you come over here?"

"I wanted to know how you are."

"Broken." Shailene said quietly.

"I seen you at the fair. Any of those guys your boyfriend?" Chris asked pulling out of her driveway.

"No." Shailene replied shaking her hand.

It was quiet driving to school. Chris pulls up to her school and before Shailene got out, "He's broken, too."

Shailene looked at her, "Really? So broken he slept with a girl last night?" Shailene asked letting a tear fall, "I gotta go." she said getting out.

Chris parked his car and ran after her, "Wait. What do you mean?" he asked.

"He texted me last night and told me." Shailene said wiping her tear.

"It probably meant nothing." Chris told her.

"Like me? He never cared about me. If he did, he wouldn't be laying next to some college slut!" Shailene yelled.

"Shailene, that man loves you."

"Funny way of showing love. I couldn't even hold a conversation with those guys at the fair."

"I thought.." Chris started but got stopped.

"Yeah. That's what everybody thought. It's not like that. I'm not like that. I still want Daren. But I'm not going to want him if he's going back to him old self."

"He won't turn into his old self."

"He will. And he has."

"Do you still want to be with him?"

"I don't know. Part of me is screaming yes, the other part is saying let him go." Shailene said crying

"I'm sorry." Chris told her hugging her.

"I don't know what to do. I can't get that image out of my head."

"Stop thinking about it."

"I can't. Chris, he sent me a picture of that girl he had sex with." Shailene told him pulling away.

"He did?" Chris asked angry.

"Yes. I deleted last night. I wish he didn't."

"I'll talk to him." Chris said walking away.

"Chris," Shailene said grabbing his arm. "Thanks. That hug is what I needed."

"I'm here for you. Okay? Remember that." Chris said giving her a small smile and walking away.

Shailene's friends comes up, "Whose that hottie?" Kelsey asked looking at Chris.

"It's Chris. One of Daren's friends."

"You hooked up with him? Nice hooking up with Daren's friends." Haylie said high fiving Kelsey.

"No, and ew. He drove me here. I told him about Daren."

"Daren should get his ass kicked for what he did."Haylie nodded

"I think Chris might do worse."

"Why?"

"Chris is Daren's best friend. He takes everything Chris says seriously."

"Maybe he'll tell him to leave you alone." Kelsey said.

"I don't know if I want that."

"You want Daren back?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Why? After what he did? He had sex with some girl and the worse part is he sent you a picture of him kissing this girl."

"He's hurt." Shailene mumbled opening her locker.

**With Vanessa and Cole walking to class.**

"Do you think I should apologize?" Vanessa asked.

"Do you think?"

"I want to to Monica. I said rude things to her."

"Why did you attack her?"

"I was pissed when I seen the hickies on his neck."

"Why?" Cole asked surprised by her answer.

"Because she's being stupid when it comes to him."

"What do you mean?"

"She's suppose to be careful. He'll hurt her if she comes to close."

"I don't think so. By the way he talked to you, he cares for her.

"He loves her."

"How do you know?"

"He looks at her like he does. He never looked at me like that." Vanessa mumbled.

"If you do apologize, are you going to do it for Chris? Or yourself?"

"For Monica. I think that me telling her it would clear the air between me and her. We used to be friends."

"Before she got with Chris?"

"Yeah. Ironic, right?"


	12. Moving in with condoms at hand

**With Jared and Brooke sitting at a café on campus.**

"I don't think Daren would sleep with her." Brooke said surprised.

"He did. He brought her back to the apartment. She left this morning."

"She didn't stay the night?"

"No. But they had sex. He came in asking for a condom."

"You have condoms?"

"Yeah. I've kept them since Ashley." Jared said quietly.

"I see." Brooke said looking away.

"I've always had condoms. I'm sexually active. It doesn't bother you does it?"

"I just didn't know you keep them. I'm not planning on sleeping with you for a while."

"I understand. I never said I wanted too."

"Good."

"If you're not planning on having sex with me then why'd you have sex with Chris?" Jared asked minutes later.

"That was a long time ago, Jared."

"I know it was."

"Then it has nothing to do with you."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

**Chace and Daren and Hayden are walking across campus. Daren and Hayden have class together.**

"I don't know why I slept with her. I even asked her to stay the night." Daren said running his hands through his hair.

"You're lonely dude." Chace told him.

"Talk to Shailene." Hayden said patting his back.

"I can't. I sent her a picture of that girl." Daren admitted.

"The hell?" Chace yelled.

"I know. It was stupid and I was hurt."

"That's what Chris would do."

"I know. I don't want to hurt Shailene. I broke up with her so she could date other guys. She thought it was because there's another girl. I told her there isn't. Then I go and sleep with some girl."

"She's the only one who's hurting like you."

"She's the only one who could mend my broken heart."

"Then go to her."

"I can't. She won't listen or talk to me." Daren said sadly.

"Better try as hard as you can." Hayden said.

"I got an hour break after this class. I'm going to go see her." Daren explained

"You should, Daren. You love her." Hayden tells him.

"I love her a lot. I just don't want to make her stay with me and not be a senior." Daren said.

"You were a senior when you were with her. Do you regret her?"Chace asked.

"No." Daren told them.

"Why would she regret you?" Chace asked.

**With Chris and Monica. They're sitting in the library waiting for class to start. **

"You went to see Daren this morning." Monica asked taking a drink of her iced coffee.

"Yeah. I did. He wasn't there."

"What was you going to say."

"First, punch him In the face. Then, tell him how stupid he was."

"He probably feels horrible."

"No, he doesn't. He had sense on bringing her back to the apartment. He knew so there's no way he feels horrible."

"He loves Shailene."

"It doesn't matter. He hurt her. She's broken up about the whole thing. Monica, you should have heard her voice. I wanted to kick Daren's ass."

"Yeah. Just try to talk to him."

"I'm going to cool off before I do."

**During lunch, Shailene's sitting outside with some of her friends.**

"Hey, is that the ex?" her friends boyfriend said.

Shailene turns around, "Yeah. What's he doing here?"

"Maybe to talk." Her friend answered as he walked over.

"Hi, Shailene." Daren said giving her a small smile.

"I don't want to talk, Daren."

"Please? Can I take you to get some real food?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Shailene…" Daren started.

"What? I don't like you very much anymore."

"I'm sorry about that girl." Daren blurted.

"I knew you'd have sex with somebody. I just didn't know you'd show me her."

"That was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that. I just wanted to hurt you."

"You did."

"I still love you."

"That doesn't mean much now does it?"

"It should mean everything." Daren sat next to Shailene with his knees connected to hers.

"I don't want any of these guys here." Shailene admitted when he grabs her hand.

"I don't want anybody but you."

"You should have thought about that last night." Shailene mumbled pulling away from him.

"I was hurting. It's how I dealt with pain before I came to you."

"I want you to still come to me."

"You didn't answer." Daren's said with his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry. I was hurt."

They was interrupted by the bell, "Can I pick you up? Maybe we could go get something to eat."

"Okay." Shailene said letting a tear fall."

"Don't cry." Daren said wiping the tear,

"I missed your voice." Shailene said hugging him.

"I missed just you."

"I have to go." Shailene said packing up her things.

"I do too. But I'll see you after school."

"Alright." Shailene gave him one smile and walked off.

**After Daren's class he went home since he had an hour before he had to pick up Shailene**. There was a knock on the door. He answered and it was Chris.

"Hey, Chris" Daren said walking away leaving the door opened.

"Hey, have fun last night?" Chris asked coming in shutting the door.

"You heard?"

"Yeah. I talked to Shailene. What's wrong with you? That's the type of shit I would have pulled."

"I know. I regretted it in the morning when I seen her reply."

"She's hurting."

"I know. I went to see her today. Her and I are going to get together and talk."

"Good. I hope everything goes well."

"What about you? There's something different about you?"

"What? No." Chris told him trying to sound convincing.

"Chris?" Daren said smiling.

"Me and Monica are going to the next step." Chris said proudly.

"Wait, you're already having sex, you done had a kid,... you're getting married!" Daren yelled cheerfully.

"No, we're moving in with each other."

"What? That's crazy!" Daren said giving Chris a man hug.

"Gee thanks."

"Congrats." Daren told him.

"Thanks. I'm really happy."

"Is it early?"

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should have asked my son for permission to live with them." Chris said sarcastically.

"Wow. How'd you ask her?"

**Flashback.**

**After dinner, Monica and Chris were watching t.v in Monica's room while Anthony slept between them.**

_"I love you, Monica." Chris whispered, holding her hand._

_"I love you, too." Monica smiled._

_"Then let's go to the next step."_

_"I know you're new, but if you're asking me to have sex with me, that's not very romantic."_

_Chris chuckled, "No, I just meant why don't I move in with you?"_

_"Move in with me?"_

_"Yeah. I'm over here more than I am at home. Anthony knows we're together. Why not?"_

_"I don't know. You don't think it'll complicate things?"_

_"Of course not. You're not tired of me or anything?"_

_"No, I could never get tired of you."_

_"Could I move in with you?"_

_"Okay. Sounds kind of fun actually." Monica told him finally._

_Chris bends over and kisses her, "I'll be the best roommate you've ever had."_

_"Same here." Monica smiled back at him._

**End of Flashback.**

"Wow, you two are actually doing this?"

"Yeah, we are. Do you need anything for here. I have tons of stuff that Monica already has."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay. I need to get rid of some of my things."

"I can take a few sneakers off your hands." Daren shrugged playfully.

"I'm moving, not dying." Chris said laughing as he walked out.


	13. Concentrating on the woman in library's

**Vanessa, Cole, Hayden and Chace are taking studying in the library.**

"Are you okay?" Hayden asked Vanessa.

"Since everything that went down with you, Chris and Monica." Chace blurted receiving a hit in the rib.

"I just want to forget about everything." Vanessa told them.

"Kind of hard to do." Hayden said.

"It's harder than you think."

"Are you ever going to forgive him?" Chace announced.

"Should I even? He said horrible things to me." Vanessa said to Chace.

"You said horrible things to the women he loves." Chace said defensively.

"Oh, he loves her now?"

"Yeah." Chace said briefly.

"Great. So glad he's got everyone fooled."

"I think the only one who's fooled is you." Chace said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just that maybe you can't let him go."

"I let him go a long time ago, Chace." Vanessa yelled getting up and walking out with Cole behind him.

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't mean to upset her."

"Can't you be a little more sensitive." Hayden asked gathering her things.

"I didn't know I was being insensitive."

**Daren drove to Shailene's school. She was waiting for him. She got in when he pulled up.**

"How was school?"

"Bored and tiring."

Daren chuckles, "Where do you want to go?"

"Probably to your apartment. Is that cool?"

"Yeah. It's cool." Daren smiled at her as he drove. They got to his apartment and is sitting in an awkward silence.

"I don't know what to say." Daren blurted causing Shailene to laugh.

"Me either."

"I know that I want to say, I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

"Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, I'm trying. It hurts."

"I shouldn't have never sent that picture to you. I was an idiot."

"That was a dick move."

"It was. I love you and I should have had a little more respect for you."

"You should have."

Daren shifts on the couch where he's facing her, "You don't want anyone but me?"

"Yeah. I've never wanted anyone but you."

"Than can we work on this?"

"I don't know."

"I slept with someone."

"I know you did."

"I was angry."

"I know."

"I still love you."

Shailene nods, "I was jealous that you took interest in any guy but me. I was an idiot. I know you love me and that you'll always love me. I just didn't like that I wasn't getting any attention from you." Daren explained.

"I would have, if you would have come to me like a man."

"I'm sorry."

"I would never cheat on you. Those guys were just somebody that I hung out with because the girls I was with. They never meant anything to me."

"I know that now."

"Then why'd you break up with me?"

"I just wanted you to explore being with other people. My intentions were wrong."

"You know I thought it was because you wanted to have sex with somebody else. You convinced me it wasn't, Then you go and have sex with some other whore."

"Again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm trying to forgive you. I miss you and I just want everything to get back to normal."

"It won't after this. It's never going to be normal. I'll just be the one that cheated and we're never going to live that down."

"We can try."

"If that's what you want?" Daren asked smiling.

"I do." Shailene said jumping into Daren's lap wrapping her arms around his neck. Daren just laughs and hugs her back.

**With Chris and Monica. Chris walks into the kitchen and Monica's doing her homework.**

"Hey, baby." Chris said softly into her ear.

"Hi." Monica whispered back.

"What are you doing?"

"History." Monica sighed.

"Sounds boring."

"It is," Chris starts kissing her neck, "Chris, I'm trying to get this done."

"What? I love your neck," Chris said moving down to her collar bone, " I love your arms." Chris said as Monica moaned a bit as he rubbed his arm up and down hers.

"Chris, please. What if our son walks in?"

"He's in his room playing." Chris mumbled softly into her ear.

"I'd love too," Monica said turning to Chris on his knees, "I just want to concentrate. I can't when you're around."

"I'm a distraction?" Chris smiled.

"Of course you are. You're so sexy." Monica told him kissing him.

"So are you. I'll go call my other girlfriend." Chris smirked.

Monica smacks his arm, "Then I'll kick your ass."

"That'd be a distraction." Chris said kissing her cheek.

"Hey, I do want some after Anthony goes to bed." Monica smiled.

"You bet you will." Chris winked walking into Anthony's room.

**With Chace trying to study in the library.**

"Mind if I sit?" a girl asked Chace.

"No, I don't mind." Chace said giving up on his homework.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Biology."

"Ew. First time?"

"Yeah. First year."

"You got a long way to go." She chuckled.

"Thanks. Could you help?"

"No. I dodged that." she smiled at him.

"Lucky." Chace said smiling back.

"I'm Stacy."

"Chace." he replied shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I hope it gets better for you."

"Yeah. I have no chance of that happening." Chace joked as Hayden came up to them.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Class end early?" Chace asked shoving his stuff in his bag.

"Yeah. Sorta." Hayden told him spotting Stacy.

"Great. I'm starving." Chace smiled at Hayden putting his arm around her.

"Me too." Hayden smiled.

"Nice to meet you again, Stacy." Chace smiled at her.

"Thanks. You too. Good luck with Biology."

Chace chuckled, "Yeah. It's going to hard." they walked away.

"Who's that?" Hayden asked.

"Stacy. I just met her today."

"Oh. She's cute." Hayden said looking at Chace.

Chace shrugged, "If you say so." Chace said walking pulling out his phone.

"Were you looking at her?" Hayden asked sarcastically, "She's beautiful."

"Okay, hey Chris wants us to come to Monica's later for dinner." Chace said texting back.

"Sounds fun."

"Don't worry about that girl. I have my girl right here." Chace said kissing Hayden's head.

**With Jared and Brooke. Jared's doing homework in his bedroom at his desk and Brooke's watching t.v on his bed.**

"Think I should come with you to Monica's?" Brooke asked sitting up facing Jared at the desk.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't you?"

"Because no doubt Ashley's going to be there. I don't want her to think I'm trying to take her friends. I already have her boyfriend."

"Hey, you didn't take me. I gradually walked to you. She'll get over it."

"I think we should just go our separate ways tonight."

"You serious?"

"Yeah. It'll be good to give each other a break."

Jared chuckled, "Okay. If you want."

"Alright. Call me later when you get home."

"I will." Jared said kissing her.

"I'll call you when I get home." Brooke said leaving Jared back to his homework.

**With Ashley and Vanessa.**

"He invited me to Monica's for dinner." Ashley told Vanessa.

Vanessa scoffs, "Figures I wasn't invited.

"It probably means nothing."

"Yes, it does. He's over me and we're not even going to be friends."

"Yes, you will."

"No, we won't. You seen him. He doesn't want me to come to his girlfriends for a stupid dinner."

"Then why do you want to go?"

"Because he didn't even acknowledge me. At least Jared goes to the things you're invite too."

"He brings his girlfriend."

"I didn't mean to upset Monica. I was angry that they're so happy. Me and him were never that happy before."

"Yes, you were. I seen you two together."

"It was a lie. We pretended to be happy. I shouldn't have forced him to be with me. At least we'd still be 'together'."

"You want to have sex?"

"No. I mean him and I'd still be friends on some level."

"You have Cole."

"Yeah, I do." Vanessa smiled.

"You like Cole, don't you?"

"Of course. He's sexy, and sweet, caring. I love being around him."

"Good. Hold on to that." Ashley smiled.


	14. Dinner with friends

**Before dinner, Chris was cleaning up Anthony while Monica was cooking.**

"Dad, you're going to be living with us soon?" Anthony asked while Chris tied his shoes.

"Yeah. Do you like that idea?" Chris looked at him and smiled.

"You going to sleep in mommy's room?"

"Yeah. I am, buddy."

"Okay. I like that."

Chris smiled at Anthony, "You like me staying in mommy's?"

Anthony nods, "When you do, mommy smiles."

"Mommy smiled before." Chris said a little surprised and confused.

"But before you stayed with mommy, she sometimes cried."

"Cried?" Anthony nodded and Chris got up and sat next to him on the bed, "How'd you know she cried?"

"I heard her. She was sad because you liked Vanessa more than us." Anthony said looking up at Chris.

Chris seen hurt in his eyes, "Hey," Chris said putting Anthony on his lap and hugging him, "I never liked Vanessa more than you and your mom, okay?"

Anthony nodded and got down and walked out. Chris sat there for a minute and walked into the kitchen and seen Monica sitting in a stool with her back to Chris reading a text. Chris walked over to her and hugged her in the chair.

"Hey, there you are." Monica smiled hugging his arms.

"You know I love you, right?" Chris asked serious making Monica turn to him.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Anthony said you cried a lot when me and Vanessa were together."

Monica looked down and Chris pulled her head up with his hand and a tear rolled down her cheek, "I did that a lot." she mumbled.

Chris gently wiped her tear from her cheek, "After we kissed, when you got here, you told me that you didn't have feelings for me." Chris said confused.

"I lied." Monica's voice broke.

"You lied? Why?"

"Because I wanted you to be happy."

"I am happy. I'm a lot more happy now then before."

"I didn't want you to hate me for making you dump Vanessa."

"I would never hate you. I'm confused on why you never said anything."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I kind of lied to you."

"Kinda of?"

"Yeah. When I kissed you, I felt something. Something that I didn't feel with Vanessa."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. I wouldn't lie to you. Not now anyway." Chris smiled making her smile.

"I want you. I want us. I was scared to tell you because we didn't know each other."

"We know each other now. I don't want you to hide your feelings to spare mine, okay?"

"Okay."

"It hurts me to think you've ever cried because I was being a jackass."

"You weren't a jackass. You haven't been a jackass."

"When I felt what I felt with that kiss then went and kissed Vanessa, then yeah, I was being a jackass."

"We have each other now." Monica smiled.

Chris kissed her, "You're right."

"Who did you invite tonight?"

"Everybody. Except Vanessa."

"Why not?"

"First, I don't want her here, two she said horrible things to you. Three, we're not friends."

"Shouldn't she know we're moving in together?"

"It's none of her business. None of my friends either I just wanted them to know. Besides, Ashley will tell her."

Monica nodded as he kissed her head, "Better go get ready."

"I am. Food smells great." Chris said walking out.

"Thank you." Monica called out.

**Before Jared left for Chris's later, He's talking to Brooke in her room.**

"I don't want you to worry."

"I'm not going too."

"So, you're okay with me going to Chris's when Ashley will be there?" Jared asked sitting on her bed.

"Of course. I trained you not to speak." Brooke joked.

"Ha ha. I'm serious."

"Just go. I'm fine."

"Alright. So, what are you going to do?"

"Do what I did before I met you, eat ice cream and watch sappy love stories."

Jared chuckles and leans in and kissses her, "Okay. Have fun."

"You too. Not too much. I still will beat you down if you try anything mister."

"Gotcha." Jared smiled.

**With Vanessa and Ashley.**

"I can't believe everybody's going except me." Vanessa blurted.

"Maybe it was a mistake."

"No, he don't want me there."

"I'm sorry. Want me to stay here and be with you?"

"No, go. She's probably pregnant."

"Why?"

"Because the last news she had, she brought Chris's kid with her."

"That's a low blow."

"I don't care. I want to slap her and throw him traffic." Vanessa said mad.

"I'm glad you're over what happened." Ashley said sarcastically

"I'm not, Ashley. He stuck up for her. He's never done that for me. Sure he hit guys for hitting on me. But if a girl said something, he never said anything."

"Maybe because he knew you would do something about it."

"No, it's because he loves her. Real love. Not that bullshit he fed me."

"I'm sorry. We're in the same boat, actually. I hope he don't bring that ho with him."

"Guy's suck." Vanessa said.

"They do. I wish they didn't."

"Same here."

"Well, I'm going to go."

"Alright."

**With Daren and Shailene.**

"So, you already know the secret?" Shailene asked on the phone with Daren.

"Yeah. He told me this morning."

"How sweet. Is it bad?"

"Nope. It's good."

"Sorry I can't go."

"It's fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm going to go. Might want to head out."

"Alright. I got a lot of things to do."

"Sounds boring," Daren chuckled, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Shailene told him and hung up with him."


	15. Just a fling

**Everybody ate dinner and is just sitting at the table.**

"That was good, Monica." Daren told her.

"Thanks. Chris helped a lot." Monica said looking at Chris.

"What's with this little dinner?" Jared finally asked.

Chris looks at Monica and smiles. "We have something that might shock all of you."

"What?" Ashley asked.

"We're moving in with each other." Chris announced.

"That's incredible." Chace exclaimed.

"It's great. I'm happy for you too." Hayden said looking at them.

"Thanks. We just wanted to let you know that you guys are welcome here anytime. Just like it would if Chris lived alone." Monica told them.

"I know I'll be here everyday." Daren said smiling.

"That's not a bad idea, man." Chris said high-fiving him.

"Wow. This is a big step, Chris." Ashley said.

"It's a big step that I'm happy to say I'm making with Monica." Chris said kissing Monica.

"Me too." Monica said after he pulled away.

"Dad, can we play just dance?" Anthony asked coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure. You guys want to play" Chris said looking around.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Daren said getting up as they all walk in.

Everybody's started laughing and playing Just dance. Chris went to tuck Anthony in. When Anthony finally laid down Chris turned and seen Ashley standing in the door way.

"He's finally asleep." Chris said walking out into the hall with Ashley.

"You're good with him."

"Thanks." Chris smiled.

"You're in love aren't you?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. I know it's hard because Vanessa's your best friend. I shouldn't have used her and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me."

"I don't owe her an apology."

"I think you do. You know you do."

"I have nothing to say to her. I left her alone. She keeps coming back. That used to be me, you know? Begging my way back. Now that I'm finally happy and have a girlfriend she's trying to slide her way back."

"She loves you."

"I stopped. Along time ago."

"Then why were you with her?

"Because I thought the more I told her, the more I slept with her, the more we got closer, I'd eventually find what I fell in love with. I didn't. It's hard. I'm not wanting to play that game anymore."

"I understand. She needs closure."

"She got closure when I slept with Monica. She got closure when I 'cheated' on her. She got all that."

"Yeah, but yet she feels like you owe her something."

"Cole is going to give her everything. She don't need me."

"It's not about Cole. It's about you."

"It's not. She said horrible things to and about Monica. I don't like that. That's my sons mother."

"I know. She's the one you love."

"She is."

**An hour later, everybody left but Monica was still playing just dance with Chris**. Chris sat down exhausted.

"I can't play anymore." Chris said breathing heavily.

"Yes, you can. Stand your ass up."

"Bring you ass here." Chris said grabbing Monica's waist and pulling her into his lap.

"Chris!" Monica screamed.

"No need to yell my name yet." Chris said tickling Monica.

"Okay. Stop." Monica laughed.

"I love you." Chris said hugging her.

"I love you, too." Monica said laying against his chest.

"You looked so good shaking your butt." Chris said in her ear.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I wanted to rip your clothes off." Chris kissed her and she kissed back. Chris gently laid her on her back and climbed ontop of her. They made out for a little while.

"Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" Monica asked seductively.

"Bedroom? Our bedroom?" Chris said lifting Monica up and she screamed.

"If you drop me, Anthony and you are switching rooms."

"I'd never drop you." Chris said kissing her walking back to their bedrooms.

**With Daren and Shailene in Daren's car.**

"How was dinner?"

"It was fun. Chris told us that him and Monica are moving in with each other and we played some just dance. It was fun."

"Chris Brown and Monica Wallace. Monica finally tied down Chris." Shailene chuckled.

"Yeah. It's amazing. That guy loves his family, a lot." Daren said admired.

"Yeah. He does. I'm glad. Couldn't happen to two better people."

"What about us? Did you think of us?"

"I did. I want to start things out slow."

"How slow?" Daren asked.

"Like me and you start talking. We build up what we had."

"Okay. I rather that then to not have us."

"Good. This is the most comfortable speed I want."

**With Ashley and Vanessa.**

"They're moving in with each other?" Vanessa said shocked.

"Yeah." Ashley said awkward.

"Good for them." Vanessa said in disgust.

"I told him to talk to you."

"Why?"

"So that you and him can have some sort of closure."

"I had closure when I broke up with him."

"But you think there's a chance he still wants you."

"We've been together for four years so excuse me for having a hard time letting go." Vanessa said in an angry tone.

"Don't get mad at me. I understand. I'm riding on the miserable bus too."

"Sorry. I just can't believe they think they're going to last."

"How can you be so sure they won't?"

"I know Chris."

"This isn't a little fling, Vanessa. She's the mother of his son."

**With Jared and Brooke on the phone.**

"I'm glad you had fun." Brooke told him.

"Thanks. Me too. I needed to be with all my friends."

"With you're ex girlfriend?"

"It wasn't like that." Jared said confidently.

"I know. It's better that I didn't go. You probably would have been miserable."

"If you went we'd left early. I'd never be miserable with you."

"Good. I'm going to bed."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Night, Jared." Brooke said hanging up.


	16. Opinions and Whipped

**Few days later.** Chris comes in and Monica's making breakfast. Chris lifts her up and puts her on the counter making her scream as he kisses her. He's standing in between her legs, "Three nights in a row. I should have asked to move in months ago." Chris said kissing her neck.

Monica moans and closes her eyes, "Your son can walk in at any moment."

"He don't understand." Chris said kissing her spot making her moan again.

"I have to get breakfast for him." Monica voice cracked making Chris laugh.

"I love when I make you do that. But fine. I'll go get him dressed." Chris said helping her down. He watches as she went over to the stove trying to compose her self. Chris walks over to her and whispers in her ear making her body shiver, "When he's gone, you're mine." Chris kissed her head and walked away. Monica just smiles.

**With Daren and Jared.**

"So, we're going to have a guys night, tonight?" Daren asked.

"Sure. It's college night." Jared agreed.

"And? It's college night every night." Daren said.

"I can't get any girls tonight." Jared said.

"Me either. I was just saying we can go and have a few drinks."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else."

"Alright." Jared said.

**With Cole and Vanessa.**

"Where's my shirt?" Cole asked looking around.

"I don't know. But thanks for staying the night."

"You're welcome. I'll call you when I get out of class." Cole said kissing her and walking out.

Vanessa gets a text from Ashley telling her to do _it._ Vanessa went to the shower and to get dressed.

**About a half an hour later, Chris just got back from dropping off Anthony. **Chris found Monica in sweats and his hoody. Chris chuckled.

"You're going to school dressed like that?" Chris asked sitting next to her at the table.

"Yes. It's getting chilly outside. I borrowed this, do you mind?" Monica asked pointing to his hoody.

"As much as I love seeing you out of it, I love seeing you in it." Chris said flirtatious.

"As much as I love your sexual comments, I need to do this." Monica said getting back to her homework.

"Okay. Fair enough. Need any help?"

"Yes, I hate history." Monica told him defeated.

"History is something that always comes and bites, but I'll see what I can help you with." Chris told her taking the book and looking at it.

"Thank you." Monica smiled as they heard a knock on the door. Monica went to open it. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hi, Monica." Vanessa said with a smile.

"What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"I asked around. Can I come in?" Vanessa asked politely.

"Mon, I found what you..." Chris's voice faded when he noticed who was at the door.

"Hi, Chris." Vanessa said watching him look at Monica.

"Come in." Monica said as she stepped in.

"Why are you here?" Chris asked.

"I came to say congratulations." Vanessa said.

"Why?" Chris asked in a nasty tone.

"Chris," Monica whispered looking at him, "Thanks. Is that all?"

"No, I just wanted to apologize to you, Monica."

"An apology?" Monica said shocked.

"Yeah. I was a total bitch to you at the fair. I said horrible things to you and about you. I'm sorry." Vanessa said looking at Chris.

"Thanks. I'm sorry too." Monica said getting her attention.

"Babe, you have nothing to be sorry about." Chris said facing Monica.

"Chris. Please." Monica said.

"Fine." Chris said walking over and sitting at his couch.

"Chris, I came to say I'm sorry to you, too."

"Oh, really? I'd love to hear this." Chris said standing up with his arms crossed.

"I acted immature. I can't let you go. I couldn't. I can now that I see you two together."

"Okay? That all?"

"Don't you owe me one?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't owe you anything. This whole 'I apologize' bullshit is stupid and fake."

"Chris, be nice. For me?" Monica said rubbing his arm.

"I don't think an apology is going to get you anywhere. I didn't say or do anything that I didn't mean. I love Monica. I told you that." Chris forced.

"Okay. Monica, he don't have to. He's right, he don't owe me anything. I'll leave you too." Vanessa said walking out.

"Chris." Monica started sitting on the couch.

"What? I don't owe her anything. I told her that I can't stand her. I told her that I never loved her. I was telling the truth."

"You could have said something nice."

"Monica, that was all bullshit." Chris said making Monica laugh.

"It may have been. You pretty much gave her satisfactory for acting the way you did."

"I only want to give you satisfactory." Chris said getting up on the couch and making Monica fall laughing. Chris kisses her.

"I love you, I do. I just want to make sure nothing can hurt us."

"And that you two are now 'friends' is going to hurt us." Chris said propping his self up so he don't smooch her.

"I'm not going to invite her to a sleepover. The hatred is over."

"We have to leave for class in about thirty minutes. What could we do?" Chris said kissing her.

"I don't know." Monica laughed out when Chris started tickling her.

**With Daren.**

"I've watched you." a girl said behind Daren.

Daren turned around, "Excuse me?"

"I said I've been watching you. Kristen Baker. You don't remember me?"

Daren looked her up and down, "I'm sorry."

"Maybe this will refresh your mind, "she said kissing him up against the bookcase. Daren kissed back for a second.

"I think I remember you." Daren chuckled.

"So, you want to hook up later or not?" she asked and Daren nervously laughed.

**With Jared. Ashley caught up with him.**

"Hey." Ashley told him.

"Hi." Jared said not wanting to talk.

"What? We can't talk?"

"Do I even want too?"

"Calm down. I'm not going to jump on you."

"You never know." Jared said in a mean tone. Ashley grabs his arm and pulls him back to face her.

"What? I'm sorry that last night I looked like I was having fun. I was. With my friends. Not you."

"Okay." Jared shrugged.

"Okay? I thought we'd been friends for a lot longer than you have with Chris. Figured he can kiss and tell with your girlfriend, you'd make me an exception."

"I don't want, too." Jared said getting mad.

"Don't want too or isn't allowed."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Is that an opinion you're allowed to have? I mean if your girlfriend found out, would you get whipped?" Ashley said hinting.

"Just because I respect that she don't want me around you, doesn't mean that I'm whipped."

"Of course it does."

"No, it don't."

"Jared," Ashley started.

"No. Leave me alone. I'm late." Jared said walking away.


	17. Dancing with loved ones

**After school, Daren's late picking up Shailene**. Daren pulls up and notices she's not there. He parks and runs into the school. He finds her in the cafeteria with a bunch of other kids.

"Hey." Daren said walking toward her. She turns and looks at him and walks away from him.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry. I got.. stuck with something I had to do." Daren said catching up to her.

"I already called for a ride." she said standing by the door.

"I'm sorry." Daren said stopping in front of her.

"You should have thought of that when you were doing whatever."

"I'm here now. Let me take you home?" Daren said grabbing her hand and she shoves it away from her.

"No," Daren kisses her. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I know. I wanted too."

"Why are you here right now?"

"Because I want you to know that I care and love you. I'm sorry that I'm late."

"You said that one." Shailene said with a defended sigh.

"Because it's true." Daren said pulling her into a hug.

**With Chace and Hayden.**

"This whole Chris and Monica thing is running through my mind." Chace said lying next to Hayden in her bed.

"Me too."

"It's incredible that two people who have so much between them, love each other so much."

"It's also incredible that they love each other after being apart." Hayden agreed.

"I think he's loved Monica since the day she came back."

"Really? Why?"

"Because he told me there was something about her. He didn't know about Anthony."

"Don't mean anything."

"Yes, it does."

"How?"

"I know he loves her, for real."

"I'm glad. I don't want him to hurt her."

"I don't think he'll hurt her. Vanessa must be taking it pretty hard." Chace said confidently.

"I think so, too."

"He didn't invite her to the dinner."

"He's probably done with her." Hayden shrugged.

"Has she came home?"

"She was here earlier."

"Wonder if she knows."

**With Vanessa and Cole at Cole's wrapped up together on the couch with a blanket across them.**

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not much to really talk about." Vanessa said mono toned.

"V, you can't keep those feelings bottled up."

"He moved in with her." Vanessa said straight.

"Really?" Cole moved around so she was in his lap facing her.

"I don't know what to think."

"Why does it matter?" Cole asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you still love him? Do you want him back?" Cole asked softly.

"I'm always going to love him. And for wanting him, I think I got the answer I was always searching for."

"The answer meaning..?" Cole asked.

"No. I don't want him anymore." Vanessa looked at Cole.

"Good to hear." Cole said pulling Vanessa closer to him hugging her.

"Why are you being so sweet to me? I think you should have been pissed to have this conversation."

"Do you want me to be?" Cole smiled while Vanessa shook her head, "That's why I'm not. I'm here for you."

"You're so sweet." Vanessa said kissing him.

**Chris is playing with Anthony while Monica's doing her homework.**

"Dad, how did you build that?" Anthony asked excited.

Chris built a car with leggos, "Want me to teach you?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Chris, it's time for him to be getting to bed." Monica yelled from the kitchen.

"Please, mom, can I stay up for a little while." Anthony yelled back.

"Bed." Monica said and Chris smiled at Anthony. Anthony started to pick up his leggos with Chris. Anthony gave Monica a kiss and Chris put him to bed.

"Thanks." Monica said pushing the books away from her and putting her feet on the chair.

"You're welcome. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Monica said running her hand through her hair.

"Want me to help you relax?" Chris winked.

"No. I'm not in the mood." Monica said as Chris grabbed her hands and lifted her out of the chair.

"I was talking about dancing, you little perv." Chris joked as he turned on the radio and let me love you by ne-yo played. Chris smiled and they slow danced to it.

"You're good." Monica smiled as she leaned against him.

"I know." Chris chuckled as When I was your man by Bruno Mars came on. Chris just danced with Monica as the song played.

"We made a good decision, right?" Monica asked minutes after the radio stopped.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked confused.

Monica looked up at Chris, "Us. You don't think we rushed anything?"

"Do you?" Chris asked looking at her.

"Why won't you answer me?" Monica smiled then it faded.

"I think we're doing things the way we want. I know you deserve to be with somebody who makes you happy. I like to think I make you happy. You've been a perfect mother to our son. You deserve to be happy every second of the day. So, no. I don't think we've rushed anything."

"Good. Me either." Monica giggled hugging Chris again.

"I promise that I'll be the man that you need. The man that Anthony needs."

"You're already what we need." Monica told him tightening her grip on the hug.

"Me too." Chris said as he whispered in her ear, "I need and want you, forever."

Monica kissed him, "Me too."

**With Jared and Chace.**

"So, this weekend we're going to have a guy's night out?" Jared asked.

"Hell yeah."

"Okay. Have you asked any of the guy's?"

"Not yet."

"Think they'll show up?"

"It's a guy's night out. I think they will."

"I'll go ask Daren, you text Chris." Jared said.

"Gotcha."


	18. The past and the friend

**In middle of the night, Chris was watching Monica sleep**. Monica wakes up.

"What?" Monica asked yawning.

"Just thinking of how beautiful you are."

"Shut up." Monica said pushing him lightly.

"I'm serious. Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Monica asked.

"Did you date any guys when you were at your grandma's?"

"How many guys would have asked a mother on a date?" Monica asked sarcastically rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I would have." Chris said softly.

"Only because it was your baby."

"No. I think you're very attractive. If Anthony wasn't mine, I'd still want to date you."

"Well, not many guys are like you."

"Jordan thought you were hot." Chris joked.

"Jordan just wanted to sleep with me."

"Do you remember what happened that night at the cabin?" Chris smiled trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I do." Monica blushed.

"Even though it was awkward after, it felt right." Chris confessed.

"You so took advantage of my situation." Monica joked.

"So, not how it went."

_Flashback. Chris heard Monica yelling so he knocked silently and came in to find Monica arguing on the phone. He sat down next to her._

_"Jordan." Monica started but you could hear Jordan yelling. Chris looks at Monica making her look at him with a tear roll down her cheek. Chris wiped it and Monica mouths 'thanks' "I'm not sharing a bed with him. I'm in a room all by my self." Monica argued. "Fine, hang up on me." Monica said. He must have hung up because she looked at the phone then shut it and looked at Chris._

_"He's being an asshole, again?" Chris asked._

_"Yeah. He think I'm sleeping with all the guys here, including you." Monica huffed looking at her hands._

_"He's probably insecure." Chris reassured._

_"He don't trust me. We haven't dated for too long for him not to trust me."_

_"It sucks. I know." Chris said looking at his hands._

_"I'm sorry about Vanessa." Monica said resting her head on his shoulder as she cried._

_"It's okay. I guess we weren't meant to be together."_

_"I have no clue what's going to happen when I see him."_

_"Maybe you shouldn't be with him." Chris said looking at her._

_"He should trust me."_

_"Hey," Chris said moving so he's sitting in front of Monica, "If he don't, that's his fault."_

_"Aren't I just feeding into it by me being in here with you?"_

_"I'm your sons father. He shouldn't not trust you around me. If he liked you, then he'd just trust you."_

_"You're right." Monica said looking at him._

_"Yeah, I am." Chris said smiling at her._

_"Thanks." Monica whispered looking at Chris's lips. Chris leaned in and Monica crashed her lips on him._

_End of Flashback._

"Oh, so I kissed you first?" Monica smiled

"Of course. I was taken advantage of." Chris smiled back.

"Oh whatever. You're so glad that kissed you."

"Actually, I am," Chris said kissing her. "You never did answer my question." Chris smirked.

"No. I didn't date anybody when I stayed."

"What were your friends like?" Chris smiled trying to change the subject.

"They were bimbos and sluts." Monica joked.

"I'm serious."

"Again, not many people like to hang out with a girl and her kid."

"I don't believe it. My friends like to hang out with me and Anthony."

"The guys don't mind."

"Ashley and Hayden don't either."

"You're friends are different."

"I like my friends." Chris smiled.

"Me too. They like me, don't they?"

"The women responsible for changing my life? Of course." Chris kissed her head.

**With Jared the next morning**. Brooke's parents went away for the weekend so Jared brought Brooke over doughnuts. He walked to her room and seen her still asleep.

"Hey." Jared said kissing her cheek.

"Oh, hey. How'd you get in?" Brooke asked.

"You're brother. I had to give him five bucks and some doughnuts to keep quiet." Jared smiled at her.

"Oh. Good. He won't tell." Brooke said sitting up.

"Damn, I didn't know you dressed like that to bed. I should bring you doughnuts more often." Jared said kissing her.

"Maybe you should." Brooke joked continuing the kiss as Jared laid her down and got on top. They started to make out until Jared 'friend' came up and poked Brooke's leg through the sheets. She stopped them, "Jared, stop." she said pushing Jared off.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Brooke said. "I gotta get read for class." she said walking into the bathroom.

**With Daren and Shailene.**

"I'll talk to you after school?" Shailene asked.

"Yeah. You sure could." Daren said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. Have a good day." Shailene said.

"So good that I don't have class today. But I do work all day."

"Sorry. Have you talked to everybody about your guy day out?"

"Yeah, everybody but Chris."

"Talk to him."

**With Chris and Monica on their way back from dropping Anthony off.**

"Jared invited me to their guy day out."

"When?" Monica asked.

"Tomorrow." Chris said looking at her.

"Are you wanting to go?"

"Kind of."

"Then go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It'll be good for us to get away from each other."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Chris joked.

"Yeah. My other boyfriends need Mon time." Monica joked back.

"So, not going to happen." Chris laughed along with Monica.

"You're my only boyfriend." Monica said.

"What was her name?" Chris smiled at her.

"Why?" Monica laughed.

"Because I want to know my girlfriends only friend." Chris joked.

"Her name was Brandi. She and I hung out the whole time I was pregnant. Then after Anthony, her parents thought it would be good for us to stop hanging out."

"Dicks." Chris said causing Monica to laugh.

"I love you, you're always so sweet." Monica said sarcastically.

"I know," Chris smiled at her. "I love you too, though."


	19. Cousins, strip club with the truth

**Friday night, Chris, Jared, Chace, and Daren are out eating on their guys night out.**

"Where are we going after this?" Chris asked.

"I know we all have girlfriends, but I kind of think it would be cool if we go to 'Down'." Jared smiled.

"A strip club?" Daren asked smiling.

"Yeah. We could have a little fun, ya know?" Jared smiled.

"Sure. Let's go. How are we going to get in?" Chace asked as they started leaving.

"We only have to be 18 to get into Down." Jared said as they left the restaurant.

**Monica is at home with Anthony and there was a knock on the door.**

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?" Monica squealed as she hugged two people at her door.

"We're in town for the weekend." Sara said.

"That's awesome. Come on in." Monica said letting her two cousins in.

"Look at Anthony, you are getting bigger." Tony, her other cousin, said to Anthony.

"Yeah. Growing by the minute." Sara chirped in.

"Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, we're okay. You're mom mentioned a boyfriend. He here?" Tony asked.

"No, he went out with his buddies." Monica said sitting on her couch with Anthony in her lap.

"Does he do that often?" Tony asked a little protective.

"No, calm down. He don't." Monica reassured touching his arm.

**With Ashley and Hayden.**

"Where are they going?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. It's Daren and Jared. They could be in cuba." Hayden joked.

"Yeah, that's true." Ashley laughed along with Hayden.

"How's everything? Still miss Jared?" Hayden asked.

"Sort of. I wish we could just be friends." Ashley told her.

"He still won't talk to you?"

"No. He hates me because I dated Brent. That was the worst thing I've ever done but he could at least forgive me."

"He'll forgive you." Hayden said trying to cheer her up.

"How's you and Chace?" Ashley changed the subject.

"Good. It's nice that we go to the same school. Want to know what's weird?"

"What?"

"I notice girls notice him."

"Why? Did you catch one?" Ashley gasped smiling.

"Yeah. There was a girl who was sitting with him when I went to get him from the library after class."

"Ew. Was she ugly?"

"That's why I'm bringing it up. She was beautiful."

"Do you think he noticed?"

"He said he didn't. But if I noticed. He had too"

"What did you do about it?"

"Let it go. I mean I trust him and everything so why should it matter, ya know?"

**With Vanessa and Cole walking.**

"This was so nice, thank you for dinner." Vanessa said looking up at Cole.

"No problem." Cole said kissing her.

As they walk down the road, they run into someone.

"Vanessa? Hey." Dequain said smiling at her.

"Hey." Vanessa smiled before giving him a hug.

"How ya been?" he said after he pulled away and looked at Cole looking uncomfortable.

"Good. This is my boyfriend Cole."

"Cole, huh?" he said shaking Cole's hand. "What happened with Chris?"

"Oh, him and I are done." Vanessa said feeling awkward.

"Good. I didn't like seeing you with him. I'll be seeing you."

"Yeah. It was good to see you." Vanessa said hugging him and walking away with Cole.

"How do you know him?" Cole asked looking back at Dequain.

"Oh, we've known each other for a long time." Vanessa replied.

"Really? He seems.. nice." Cole said.

"Babe, you're not jealous, are you?"

"No. I just can't help but think he has a little thing for you." Cole told her.

"We slept together a few times." Vanessa mumbled.

"You did? How many times?" Cole asked shocked.

"Once in high school and once after graduation."

"Graduation? The night you went to talk to Chris?"

"Yeah. Me and him danced and I went to talk to Chris. Chris, of course, was being a prick, so I had sex with him." Vanessa said uncomfortable.

"Oh. I didn't know that."

**Back with the boys. They watched about an hour of the girl show, Jared and Daren got drinks while Chris and Chace stayed sober. They're now sitting at a table in a bar.**

"Dude, there's Dequain." Chace said getting Chris to look his way.

"I hate that guy." Chris mumbled as he walked over to them.

"Hey, guys." Dequain said sitting next to Jared and Daren.

"Hey." Jared said.

"I seen Vanessa with her new toy." Dequain said directing it toward Chris.

"I don't care." Chris said in a harsh tone.

"Whatever. Jared, you're dating Brooke?" Dequain asked.

"Yeah. Why? You know her?" Jared slurred.

"Yeah. We know each other pretty well." he chuckled.

"What?" Jared asked confused.

"You don't now?" Dequain said looked at him.

"Know what?"

"Me and her hooked up a couple of weeks ago. She never said anything about you until I texted her after and she said she was with you."

"A couple of weeks ago?" Jared asked pissed.

"Yeah. Dude, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Jared said getting up and walking out and Chace ran after him.

"You just had to, huh?" Chris said pissed.

"Hey, she's not the only thing hiding secrets."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Chris asked pissed.

"Me and Vanessa hooked up the night of your party. She told me not to say anything."

"Really? Hope you guys had a geat time." Chris gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah. It don't matter though. You're with that girl. She good in bed?" Dequain smiled.

"Don't talk about Monica like that." Chris said getting pissed and going forward before Daren grabbed him.

"I bet she is. She's got a nice ass. Wow, that's just like you, huh? Finding the hottest chick and turning a hoe into a housewife."

"Say something else, Dequain. I'll kick your ass." Chris mumbled through his teeth.

"Calm down. I bet she's not that slutty. Well then again I mean she did go from Jordan to you."

"Fuck you." Chris said punching him in the face. Daren grabbed Chris's and pulled him away and Dequain got up smiling.

"It's fine. I love how I can screw all the girls that you're so close too and still get a rise. Tell the girlfriend, she'll hear from me soon." Dequain said walking out.

"Get off me." Chris said pushing Daren away. "Can you believe what he said?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

"No, it's not. Monica doesn't deserve that."

"You're right. Look, let's just go."

"I need Monica." Chris said grabbing his jacket. As Chris and Daren was walking out the cops stopped them. They were under arrest for getting into a fight. Daren's mom picked Daren up an hour ago. Chris tried to call his parents but they didn't answer. So, he called Monica.


	20. More than one

**Chris and Daren weren't released from jail til that morning. Daren's dad came and picked up Daren. Chris was picked up by Monica.**

"So, want to tell me what this is about?" Mark asked.

"It was a misunderstanding." Daren said blankly.

"Really? What happened?"

"I was with Chris when he got into a fight with a guy. They arrested me because I was with him."

"Chris always was a bad influence."

"He's my best friend, dad. He didn't make me do anything I didn't. It was my idea to go into the bar."

"Chris is his own man. He could have said no. He could have not punched that guy."

"It don't matter."

"Yes, it does. That's why I knew it wasn't a good idea for you to move out so soon. Just because Chris has a kid now, doesn't mean you're ready for one."

"Dad, believe me, I'm not ready either."

"Good. As much as I like Shailene, you shouldn't be dating either."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's not that healthy. I dated in college and I wound up with you." Mark said harshly.

"Just drop my off at the park."

"You smell like crap."

"I don't care. Much better than driving home with you."

**With Chris and Monica at home. Chris was on the phone.**

"I understand." "Yes, thank you. And again, I'm sorry." Chris said before hanging up.

"What happened?"

"I was supposed to show up this morning but I missed it. He fired me." Chris said sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry." Monica said sitting next to him.

"It's fine. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have went out. I should have been here with you and Anthony. Where is he? Haven't seen him."

"He went with my cousins for a walk. I thought we could talk."

"About?"

"Why my boyfriend left me this cryptic message on my phone telling me to pick him up from the police station."

"It's a long story."

I'd love to hear it." Monica smiled.

"We went into this bar after the strip club," Monica gave him a shocked face. "I know. Anyway, this guy was there and he said horrible things about you. I got upset and couldn't control it, so I hit him."

"What did he say?" Monica asked.

"I don't remember. It was a long night."

"Chris." Monica said sternly.

"I don't remember. It don't matter anyway. It's over." Chris told her.

"It has something to do with me, so tell me."

Chris looked at her and sighed, "He made references that you're hot. You're so hot that you're a hoe. I didn't appreciate that because you're not."

Monica choked up a bit before saying, "Oh."

"Hey," Chris started pulling her into his lap. "You're not. I don't think of you that way. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Is that what people think?"

"I don't know what people think. That's not what I think. Not what my friends think."

"Vanessa does."

"Vanessa isn't part of my friends. Dequain's a jackass. He only said that because he slept with Vanessa the night of graduation and I didn't care."

"She slept with him that night?"

"Yeah. Not many people she hasn't slept with."

**With Jared at Brooke's.**

"Hey." Brooke greeted putting her phone down.

"Hi." Jared said coming in her room but standing.

"Come sit. How was your night?" Brooke smiled.

"I rather just stand."

"Okay, what's wrong? It didn't go very well with the boys."

"Do you remember Dequain Jackson?" Jared asked mad.

"Who?" Brooke said trying to pretend like she's dumb.

"You know who. You were with him two weeks ago."

"I was not."

"You were. I know you were because you look guilty."

"How do you look guilty?"

"Brooke, just tell me the truth." Jared yelled.

"Okay. I made a mistake. I realize that you're what I want."

"You want me so bad that you couldn't even have sex with me."

"Is this what it's about? Because I won't have sex with you."

"No, and don't make this about me. You can screw everybody else but not your boyfriend."

"I'm not talking to you about this." Brooke said giving up.

"You are. Because I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth. Besides Dequain, how many other guys have you screwed since we've been together."

"None."

"You're lying."

"Okay, like two."

"Two counting Dequain?"

"No." Brooke shook her head looking down.

Jared shook his head, "I knew you were too good to be true. Ashley's been right this whole time." Jared said starting to leave.

"You talked to Ashley about me?" Brooke yelled back at him.

"No. When I found out you screwed my friend, she don't me that you had to been messing with other guys."

"She don't know me."

"She sure as hell don't like you. This, us, is over. I'm done." Jared told her walking out.

**Daren got a shower then went to Shailene's**.** She fell asleep in her room. Daren walked in and laid next to her. She got startled when she woke up.**

"You scared me." Shailene giggled.

"Sorry. Dreaming good?"

"Of course." Shailene smiled sitting up along with Daren.

"You look beautiful today."

"Thank you. I tried calling you a couple of times."

"Try more like five. I was in jail." Daren told her.

"Shut up. That's not funny."

"No. Really. I was. Me and Chris got arrested last night. We're okay. They wasn't going to put it on our records. The cop was a friend of my dads."

"So, he knows."

"Yeah. I don't like that he knows but he got him to put this under the rug. It was misunderstanding."

"What happened?"

"Chris punched Dequain. No one was pressing charges."

"Why would he do that?"

"He told Chris that Monica is a hot piece of ass."

"He didn't say that?" Shailene said shocked.

"Not like that. But he did refer her as a slut."

"Oh, no. Poor Monica. She's a nice girl. People shouldn't look at her like that."

"I don't think anyone looks at her like that."

"Some do. I still hear people saying things about her. She graduated and people are talking about her and Chris."

"Well, speaking of graduation. Vanessa and Dequain had sex at graduation."

"What?! Can anyone be faithful anymore."

"What's that mean?"

"People. Always having sex with other people when their in a relationship with another."

"Great. Can't wait til you hear this, Brooke's been cheating on Jared."

"No way." Shailene said rubbing her face.

"Yeah. Sucks for him, though."

"It's sad. That's horrible."

"I was thinking maybe after being with you, I could go see how he is."

"Yeah, sounds good." Shailene nodded giving him a kiss.

"Shailene, remember the rule, no boys in here unless the doors are open." Shailene's mom said opening the door.

"Sorry." Daren told her.

"Hi, Daren." Her mother smiled walking away.

**With Chace, Hayden, and Ashley.**

"Can't believe it. Is Jared okay?" Hayden asked.

"I don't know. He told me he wants to be left alone. That's why I'm here." Chace said.

"I knew a stupid slut like her could only hurt Jared." Ashley blurted.

"Hey, that's not exactly nice." Hayden said.

"So, what. It wasn't nice that she cheated on him." Ashley told her.

"Maybe you should see Jared." Chace mentioned.

"Do you think he even wants to see me?" Ashley asked.

"Probably." Chace shrugged.


	21. Losers

**Still with Chris and Monica.** They were making out. Monica was straddling Chris on the couch.

Chris pulls away, "I want you to know, I love you more than any other girl. You're not a hoe, you're an incredible women."

"Thank you. I just still feel insecure." Monica shrugged.

"There is no reason for that. I fell for you. I don't care that you had boyfriends before me. I care about me and you."

"Boyfriends? What does Jordan have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Just, he mentioned the reason you're a slut is because you went from Jordan to me."

"I didn't go from guy to guy to guy."

"Of course not. You stopped driving a Honda to drive Mercedes." Chris smiled trying to make her laugh.

"Okay. You know what to say to make me smile." Monica smiled.

"I do. Because I love you." Chris smiled kissing her.

"I love you, too." Monica smiled hugging him. As she was hugging him, her cousins walked in.

"Oh dear God. I'm sorry." Sara said cover her eyes as Tony covered Anthony's.

Monica got up, "It's okay. Nothing was happening."

"We should have knocked." Sara said as Anthony walked over and sat next to Chris.

"No, it's fine. We weren't doing anything. Chris, this is Sara and Tony, my cousins. This is my boyfriend, Chris."

"Hi." Chris smiled shaking their hand.

"Hi." Tony said giving him a fake smile.

Chris stood up and picked up Anthony, "Hey, buddy."

"Daddy." Anthony said hugging him.

"Are you hungry?" Chris smiled.

"Yeah." Anthony nodded.

"What do you want?"

"Pizza."

"Alright. You go play and I'll get some pizza." Chris said putting him down and he runs into his room.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah, how about you?" Tony said never looking away from Chris.

"Tony." Monica raises her eyebrow.

Tony nodded and looked away from Chris as Sara spoke, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Chris is fine." Monica said looking at Chris.

"It was stupid." Chris announced.

"Did you sit in the same cell as Daren?"

"Yeah. And some drunk."

**With Jared on the phone with Ashley.**

"I'm really sorry, Jared." Ashley said sympathetic.

"It's fine. I'm just pissed. Why couldn't she have just told me?"

"I know. I'm sorry. Do you want company?"

"No. I'm going to Chris's."

"Oh. What about after?" Ashley asked.

"I'll call you."

"Jared, you really liked her, huh?"

"Yeah. Apparently she didn't like me the same way."

"She wasn't the one."

"I don't want the one. I want an honest one."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know she dated Brent?"

"What? When?"

"Around the same time you were." Jared confessed.

"He's a loser and so is she."

"Dequain's the biggest."

"He's nothing." Ashley clarified.

"Do you know him?"

"Not exactly. I mean he used to hang around our sophomore year."

"Why?" Jared asked mad.

"Vanessa."

"Oh. He had sex with Vanessa on graduation night."

"No way."

"Yeah. He told Chris."

**Jared stops at Chris and Monica's.**

"Hey, Jared. Come on in." Monica welcomed.

"Thanks, Chris home?" Jared asked.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Jared said following her into the kitchen where Chris, Sara, and Tony were.

"Hey, man." Chris announced.

"Hey. Do you know she cheated on me with two other dudes." Jared gasped leaning against the cabinet.

"Damn. Sorry."

"Ashley was right."

"You talked to Ashley?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. Right after I found out you and Brooke slept together. She told me that she's not the kind of girl I think she is."

"Who knew Ashley was right." Chris laughed a little.

"I broke up with her, Brooke, I mean."

"Good. Did she apologize?"

"No. She texted me after I left and told me a bunch of reasons, none of them were sorry."

"I'm sorry, dude." Chris told him.

"It hurts." Jared said as Anthony came in.

"Hey, Jared." Anthony said as Jared gave him a low five.

"Hey, what's up, buddy." Jared smiled.

"Wanna come and play in my room?"

"I will in a minute, okay?"

"Yeah. Hurry." Anthony told him going back to his room.

"Wow, he made me feel better." Jared smiled.

"Yeah, that's why we keep him around." Chris joked receiving a hit from Monica.

"Mind if I take him to get me something to drink?" Jared asked.

"Uh, fine with me. Monica?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. If he wants too."

"Thanks. Keep my mind off of things." Jared smiled.

"Got the afternoon with him." Chris smiled back at him. A half an hour later, Jared is at the park with Anthony as him and Ashley are talking.

"So you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting there."

"Good. You're too nice to be hurt."

"Thanks. I hate that I tried to make sure she and I was on good terms and she was screwing around on me."

Ashley grabs Jared's hand, "Hey, this isn't about you. She's the one who is insecure."

"Thanks. I wish that I didn't feel horrible. I'm not sad that I broke up with her. I'm sad that I was betrayed."

"I didn't make you feel that way, did I?"

"Not really. I was hurt but I wasn't hurt to the point where we couldn't do this." Jared gave a half-smile to Ashley.

Ashley smiled and looked at Anthony playing in the mulch with some other kids, "Chris is lucky."

"Why?" Jared chuckled.

"Because he's got an amazing little boy who loves him no matter what he did in the past."

"Don't forget Monica."

"Yeah. Monica seems like she only loves Chris for who he is now, not who he was." Ashley smiled.

"I like Monica." Jared admitted.

"Me too." Ashley smiled.

"You still want kids?"

"Yeah. After college." Ashley giggled.

"Me too." Jared smiled at Ashley.

**Chris, Monica, Tony, and Sara, were outside**. Chris and Tony were shooting the basketball and Monica and Sara were talking on the steps.

"He's nice." Sara nudged Monica.

"He is." Monica smiled at the thought of Chris.

"You two look happy. You look happy."

"I am happy. He's happy, too."

"Good. I don't remember you being this happy and smiling for this long. And you did live with me." Sara smiled.

"Not until I met that man, again." Monica motioned to Chris dunking the basketball.

"You guys are cute." Sara hugged Monica.

Chris broke them out of their hug, "Hey, Mon, why don't you come over and show me how a ball is shot?" Chris smiled.

"You're going to wish you never asked." Monica said making her way over to them.

"You're going to wish I took it easy on you." Chris chuckled as she snatched the ball from him and shot making it.


	22. Just a tattoo on everyone

**With Vanessa. Vanessa is shopping when she runs into someone.**

"Oh, sorry." The kid said turning around.

"It was my fault," Vanessa started, "Jordan?"

"Yeah. Vanessa, right?" Jordan smiled.

"Yeah." Vanessa smiled.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay and you?"

"About the same." Jordan joked causing Vanessa to giggled.

"Sorry to hear about you and Monica."

"Sorry to hear about you and Chris." Jordan smiled.

"Yeah. Who knew?" Vanessa shrugged.

"I heared them two are like together or whatever."

"They are. As far as I know."

"I thought you two were still friends even though you're broken up?"

"Not this time. We kind of screwed each other over too many times. No time for repairs." Vanessa told him.

"True. It was nice seeing you."

"Yeah. It was.

"Maybe we could hang out some time." Jordan shrugged.

"Sure. Sound nice." Vanessa smiled giving him her number and walking away.

Cole meets up with her at the mall.

"So, you gave your ex-boyfriends, girlfriend's ex-boyfriend your number? Why?"

"Because he's cool. I feel like I'm the one that drove Monica into Chris's arms."

"Monica drove herself. V, you have to get over this."

"I know. It hurts."

"I'm sure it does. But if you stop thinking about it, then it would eventually stop hurting."

**With Jared and Ashley at Jared's apartment.**

"It's okay, right?"

"Yeah, it is." Jared smiled.

"I don't want to get the wrong idea of being here. So, what are we doing here?"

"I don't know. I want comfort and fimiliar." Jared smiled looking at her.

"Really?" Ashley nodded.

"Yeah. So, we could do this." Jared said kissing her.

Ashley pulls away, "I don't want to be rebound."

"You're not rebound."

"I am. If I wasn't, then we wouldn't be here."

"Can't we just be together instead of being together."

"I'm not going to be used again." Ashley admitted.

"The could we talk?"

"We can."

"Alright, our problems started when I wanted more after high school. You didn't."

"Let's start from there. Let's talk, no yelling or telling each other how we're suppose to feel."

"Okay."

**With Chris, Monica, Sara and Tony.**

"Are we doing anything later?" Monica asked Chris.

"As far as I know, we're not."

"Can we catch a scary movie?" Anthony asked.

"You're too little." Chris told him as he got in his lap.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Chris said tickling him.

"Mommy." Anthony said giggling.

"You say mommy, that's how you know." Chris smiled at him.

"Let's watch lion king." Anthony asked cheerful.

"Bed time." Monica told him smiling.

"I can't stay up for a bit longer."

"It's almost nine. You've stayed up long enough. Dad, go help him."

"Fine. Night." Anthony said giving Monica a kiss and him and Chris walk off.

"He's so cute. He actually looks like Chris, a little." Sara said.

"Yeah? He reminds me of Chris." Monica told them.

**With Daren and Shailene.**

"This going too fast for you?" Daren asked as him and Shailene walked through the park.

"No. Can I ask you a serious question?" Shailene asked looking up at him as their arm is linked together.

"Yeah, anything."

"That day when you forgot to pick me up, where were you exactly?"

"I was in the library studying." Daren said.

"You forgot to pick me up because you were studying?" Shailene asked cautiously.

"Yeah. And something else." Daren looked down.

"What is it?"

"There was a girl. She and I hooked up once before and she wanted to hook up again."

"Did you?" Shailene asked.

"No. I didn't. She wasn't letting me go that easy."

"What did you do?"

"I just walked away. She kept following me. She ended up getting into my car and I had a hard time to get her out."

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you."

"It's fine. I understand. It's going to take a while to get you to trust me. I'm ready for that."

"For what? Trust?"

"Yeah. You trusted me and I tore that away."

"Well, thanks. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." Daren said kissing her head."

**With Chace and Hayden.**

"And all you have to do is plant the plants to stop the zombie." Chace explained as him and Hayden were looking at Chace's phone.

"I think this game is stupid."

"Plants vs zombies is not stupid. Well, it is. It's really fun though." Chace chuckled.

"To you maybe." Hayden giggled.

"So, you don't have any games on your phone?" Chace smiles.

"Not really." Hayden laughed.

"I have games all over my iPod and my iPhone."

"I'm glad that you're not addicted." Hayden joked.

"Only to you." Chace kissed her quickly.

"Nice." Hayden told him.

**With Jared and Ashley.**

"This was a very nice conversation." Ashley smiled.

"It was. I wish it could have always been like this." Jared smiled back.

"Me too. At least we had worked it all out."

"Yeah. I'm glad about that too." Jared said as someone knocked on the door.

"Were you expecting someone?" Ashley asked.

"Nope," Jared went to the door and it was Brooke. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk. Can we?" Brooke asked peering inside and seeing Ashley. "Nevermind." she said quietly.

Jared walked out into the hall with her, "Look, I don't know what we have to talk about."

"I made a mistake when I slept with those guys."

"It's not about you cheating. It was about how you treated me. You made me feel like you were the only girl who wanted to be with me. Then, you were with other guys."

"I'm sorry about that. I am."

"It's not about sorry, Brooke. I forgive you. Now, forget about me."

"Because of Ashley?"

"No. Not because of Ashley. This has nothing to do with her."

"Why is she in there?" Brooke asked jealous.

"Because we're getting back on the terms we were; friends."

"Oh, so, you want to be just her friend?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm sorry." Brooke said.

"I know. I already forgive you." Jared said walking back inside.


	23. Pain with dad

**With Chris and Monica in the bedroom the next morning**.** Monica's getting dressed while Chris is talking to her.**

"When did you get the tattoo?" Chris asked.

"A couple of months after Anthony was born. I had a rebellious stage and I went and got a tattoo."

"Was your parents pissed?"

"Yeah. They were upset. But I got pregnant so they weren't really mad." Monica told him.

"Oh. I always thought about getting a tattoo."

"Really? What would you want?" Monica asked.

"That's probably why I've never gotten one. I have no clue." Chris chuckled.

"That was my problem. I didn't know what I wanted so I just got angel wings with Anthony's name inside."

"Did you ever want more?"

"I don't know. Never thought about it."

**With Daren and Jared.**

"That tattoo looked awesome." Jared smiled.

"Thanks. It hurt like a bitch." Daren exclaimed.

Jared laughed, "What did Shailene get?"

"She got 'Always Dream' above her ass."

"She got a tramp stamp?"

"No. It's not."

"Well, that's cool."

"What did you end up doing last night?"

"Nothing really. Just hung out with Ashley."

"That's good. That going good?" Daren asked sitting next to Jared grabbing the controller to play Xbox with Jared.

"Yeah, going great. Are you doing anything for Valentines day?" Jared asked.

"I have no clue. I don't know what to do. I thought about just buying her something."

"You're not going to take her anywhere?" Jared asked.

"I take her places anyway. It'll be just another day but more special."

"What do you want for Valentines day?" Jared asked.

"Her. Pretty much just being with her."

**With Chace and his dad out golfing with his two brothers.**

"You know Chace, women depend on Valentines to see how being married will feel."

"I don't think we're going to get married for a while, dad." Chace said teeing off.

"Nice hit. As I was saying, I took your mom to her favorite concert when we were your age. She knew right there, I'd be the man she wants to spend her life with."

"I don't know what to do." Chace mentioned.

"Something special." Chace's brother Alex told him.

"Duh. I just have no idea. I don't think we can get the apartment to ourselves so."

"You don't need an apartment when you have your fathers beach house."

"You're going to lend me your beach house?"

"Yes, I will. Under two conditions."

"Okay." Chace smiled excitedly.

"No alcohol or sex."

"Fine, deal." Chace agreed happily.

"And treat her to the best day of her life." his dad told him.

"I promise." Chace promised watching his dad tee.

**With Vanessa and Hayden.**

"I thought you liked him?" Hayden told her.

"I did. I still do. I just don't think we were doing anything to get further in our relationship."

"But Jordan? Why are you doing, whatever the hell it is, with him." Hayden asked.

"I like him. Technically, we were hurt the same way so we know how it feels."

"But you're just doing it to piss off Monica and Chris."

"No. I'm doing it because I want to. That's just a bonus."

"Do you think they even care?" Hayden asked.

"Probably. Probably not. I don't care either way." Vanessa shrugged.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. So, where's Chace?"

"He's with his dad and brothers."

"That's nice." Vanessa smiled.

"Yeah, he hasn't spent much time with his father or brothers in a while. Boy's day out."

"What are you guy's doing for Valentine's day?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know. He hasn't mentioned anything. I don't want to do anything big."

"You don't? Why?"

"Because he's sweet to me everyday." Hayden smiled.

"Me and Jared are going to the parade then spend the night somewhere." Ashley smiled.

**Later that night, Daren goes to Shailene's house.**

"My back hurts." Shailene cried.

Daren chuckles, "I told you not to get it on your back." he sat next to her.

"I know. I needed to hide it from my mom."

"Why? You're eighteen."

"I know. She'll be pissed." Shailene said, "I don't think I've sat in a chair with a back all day."

"Fight through the pain."

"Have you played basketball yet?"

"No, I haven't. Me and Jared just played video games."

"Because your arm hurts." Shailene giggles.

"No. It don't. It hasn't hurt all day."

"You're such a liar." Shailene said.

"It hurt for a while after I took my jacket off." Daren admitted.

**Chace is on the phone with Hayden.**

"How was the day with your dad?" Hayden asked.

"It was really fun. I enjoyed it." Chace told her.

"Good. I'm glad. Who won?"

"My brother Alex."

"He's nine." Hayden laughed a little.

"I can't help that he's good."

"At least you had fun."

"Did you?"

"Yeah. Vanessa is sorta talking to Jordan."

"Talking?"

"Like talk talking."

"Oh. To piss off Chris?"

"That's what I thought, too. I don't think so."

"Oh. Well, why?"

"I guess she actually likes Jordan."

**Chris and Monica are doing dishes after Anthony went to bed.**

"Tomorrow's the big day. Anything special you want to do?" Chris asked handing her a wet plate.

"I work til eight tonight."

"Okay. Then you'll have birthday sex." Chris winked.

"Funny. Sorry, I tried to get out of it. I got the weekend though."

"You know what? Your birthday sucks. Two days before your birthday is Anthony's then three days after your birthday is Valentines day."

"Thanks. You always say such sweet things."

"I didn't mean it like that." Chris chuckled.

"I know. You don't really have to do anything for me. As long as you and Anthony are here when I get home, it'll be perfect." Monica smiled at him.

"Alright." Chris told her giving her a kiss.


	24. Birthday while the hot cousin's in town

**The next morning, Monica woke up to breakfast made by Chris and Anthony.**

"Thank you for breakfast boys." Monica said putting her plate into the sink.

"Welcome, mom." Anthony said running off.

"You're welcome. We have to treat the best women in our lives with a good breakfast, right?" Chris said kissing her cheek.

"After school, what are you going to do?" Monica smiled

"I don't know."

"It feels so strange not going to work."

"It'll be okay. At least Anthony gets his dad for a little longer." Monica smiled.

"Why do you sound so nonchalant with it?"

"Because I am. You're going to be a dad that picks up his son from preschool and cooks and cleans. What women wouldn't be?" Monica joked.

"Funny. Very, funny."

"We're going to be fine." Monica reassured.

"I know. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Monica gave Chris a kiss before walking off.

**At school with Daren and Jared.**

"So, you think she's hot?" Jared asked.

"Of course she is. She's got the perfect body." Daren told her.

"Wow, but Catelynn. She's got amazing, well, everything." Jared laughed.

"She's okay." Daren half agreed.

Chace walks up with Hayden, "Who's okay?"

"Angela Harris. Jared think's she's okay but Catelynn is 'amazing'." Daren filled him in.

"Jared, Angela is so much hotter than Catelynn." Chace told him.

"I disagree." Jared told them.

"Angela has a man face." Hayden commented.

"Her face isn't manly. It's... just not feminine." Daren pointed out.

"Manly." Hayden told them.

"You agree with me!" Jared said excited.

**About thirty minutes later, Chris and Daren are walking to class.**

"This your last class?" Daren asked.

"Yeah." Chris nodded.

"Mine too. Want to go play ball?" Daren suggested.

"Sure. Mind if we stop at the mall I have to pick something up."

"Like what?" Daren asked curious.

"Something I ordered." Chris brushed off.

"Okay. We can go by."

"Heard about the tat. You tough bitch." Chris joked.

"Shailene made me. It hurt for a while."

"Nice. Shailene get one too?"

"Yeah. Dude, seeing it on her is so sexy." Daren smiled.

"Tattoos on girls are pretty sexy. Monica's got one." Chris smiled.

"Really? What is it?"

"Angel wings with Anthony's name in it."

"Little wings?" Daren asked.

"Yeah. Just big enough to put Anthony's name in cursive."

"You gotta get one."

"I will."

"No. Like after class, let's go get one."

"What? We're going to the mall then I have to pick up Anthony at two."

"You got time. We get out of class at eleven. We go to the mall at noon. You got two hours to get a tattoo."

"This is peer pressure."

"Yeah. It'll make you a bitch if you don't comply."

"You're the bitch." Chris laughed.

**Ashley and Jared are sitting in class.**

"My mom and dad are divorcing." Jared whispered to Ashley.

"Are you serious? Why?"

"They say it's because they don't love each other anymore but my dad had an affair."

"I'm so sorry."

"I feel bad for Eric. He's probably in the house when they argue."

"Probably. When did you find out?"

"This morning. My dad called me to let me know he's going to Washington for a business trip."

"He tell you then?"

"Yeah. I hate that they're getting a divorce." Jared told her looking at her.

"I know. I'm sorry." Ashley said putting her head on Jared's shoulder.

"Thanks."

**Daren and Shailene are texting each other.**

"Do you know Emily Baker?" Shailene texted.

"Yeah, why?" Daren texted back.

"Did you sleep with her sister?"

"Who's her sister?" Daren texted.

"Why couldn't you said no?"

"I don't know who her sister is to answer for sure."

"How many girls have you slept with?"

"I don't know. Shailene, what's her sisters name?"

"I've gotta go to class." Shailene texted back.

"Wait, I don't know anyone's last name being Baker except for Emily and she's too young." Daren texted. Shailene didn't reply.

**After school, Chris and Daren went to the mall picked up Monica's present and some decorations and food. Then they went to get Chris's tattoo before picking up Anthony.**

"This is going to freak Monica out." Chris laughed at his tattoo.

"It's going to be awesome. So, this place looks great."

"Hell yeah. Me and Anthony are going to make cupcakes and dinner for when she gets home."

"Nice. She's going to love it, dude." Daren told him.

"Yeah. I love that I get to do this for her." Chris smiled at him.

"She's a cool girl, Chris. You're lucky to have her."

"Thanks. So is Shailene. Who would have thought we'd be the tied down ones." Chris laughed with Daren.

"Best feeling in the world."

"Second best. First, is when you hear your kid say 'dad'." Chris smiled at Anthony trying to wrap Monica's present.

Daren chuckles, "Haven't got to experience that one but I hope I do."

**With Chace and Jared.**

"These people are such dicks." Jared said playing Xbox live with Chace.

"Yeah. They fucking suck." Chace tells him.

"That motherfucker." Jared said dying.

"That guy pisses me off. He keeps knifing you in the back."

"It's pissing me off. That's the third time."

There was a knock on the door, "I'll get it." Chace said getting up and going to the door.

"Alright, hurry. These guy's already killed me." Jared yelled as Chace ran out the room.

"Okay," Chace yelled opening the door and there stood a beautiful girl. "Hi." Chace smiled.

"Hi, is Jared here? I'm his cousin, Beth." She smiled.

Chace stood there smiling for a second, "Yeah, sorry. Come on in. Jared, door."

Jared comes into the kitchen, "Hey, Beth." Jared said hugging her.

"Hey, I'm in town for a while." Beth said hugging him.

"That's awesome. Did you meet my friend, Chace." Jared asked pulling away from her.

"Sorta, hello, Chace." Beth said shaking his hand.

"Hi." Chace said smiling.

"Dude, have you seen the place?" Jared asked referring to California.

"Not exactly." Beth said excited.

"Well, let's go." Jared said excited.

"Chace, are you coming?" Beth asked who's looking at him which hasn't taken his eyes off of her.

"I can. Give me one moment." Chace said going to grab his phone and turn off the Xbox.

"You came at a great time." Jared told her.

"I know. I was so excited to come see my big cousin." Beth giggled.


	25. Trapped

**Dared goes to Shailene's house and she's outside already. She's sitting on the porch.**

"Today was rough." Daren said sitting next to Shailene.

"What were you doing that you could come pick me up?" Shailene asked ignoring his comment.

"I was with my friend, Chris."

"Girl or boy?" Shailene asked looking at him.

"Don't do that. It was our friend Chris. I've slept with other girls, you know I have." Daren mentioned getting to the point.

"I didn't know siblings were going to tell me stories of how my boyfriend and their sister got caught doing whatever."

"I'm sorry. They should have a tad bit more respect for you."

"They don't. I asked you one question and you couldn't tell me the truth."

"I didn't know any girl Bakers except for Emily. I know she's got some step sibling because of her step brother Kyle."

"It don't matter anymore." Shailene said rubbing her face.

"I'm sorry. My past is hurting you and I don't want it too."

"I'll be okay."

"You shouldn't be okay with it."

"I am. You're day was rough?" Shailene asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, sorta." Daren nodded.

"Let's go watch a movie. I'm tired so I might fall asleep."

"I'll be right along with you." Daren said standing and helping her up without giving her a kiss.

"I love you." Shailene smiled.

"I love you, too." Daren said taking her hand as they walked into Shailene's house.

**With Jordan and Vanessa on the phone.**

"You like sports?" Jordan asked surprised.

"Of course. I like volleyball, basketball, softball." Vanessa said excited.

"Those are girl sports. I'm talking about real sports. Like football."

"You don't even like football." Vanessa laughs along with Jordan.

"Yeah, but I watch it sometimes with my dad."

"Oh, you do?"

"Not really," Jordan laughs. "I don't like sports."

"You don't? Or do you not like the jocks?"

"I don't like jocks."

"I'm a cheerleader." Vanessa confessed."

"You haven't cheered in how long?" Jordan corrected.

"Once a cheerleader, always a cheerleader."

Jordan laughs, "Well, I don't talk to cheerleaders."

"Because they don't talk to you." Vanessa joked.

"True."

"Why are you classified as a 'nerd'?"

"I don't know. It's because I don't go to all the parties and have sex with everyone."

"That's who I'm classified as." Vanessa joked again.

"Sorry." Jordan apologized.

"Don't. It's fine."

"Did you actually enjoy just having sex with Chris?"

"Not really. I liked the relationship better."

"I don't see how."

"Why don't you like him, well, besides all the stuff with him and Monica?"

"He beat me up our sophomore year."

"Really?" Vanessa said shocked.

"Yeah, him and Daren. He probably don't even remember me."

"I don't know. He doesn't exactly beat up a lot of people."

"He did, then."

"He was an asshole."

"Compared to now?" Jordan laughed.

**Jared, Chace, and Beth walking down the street after they got a coffee.**

"So, you're still with that chick?" Beth asked wrapping her arm around Jared's neck.

"Ashley, but yes. We weren't together for a while then we got back together." Jared told her.

"Good. I kind of did like her." Beth said jokingly.

"I did, too." Jared sarcastically pointed out.

"When do I get to meet her, again?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"How about now?"

"I don't know what she's doing tonight."

"Last I heard she was with Hayden for the night." Chace mentioned for the first time.

"Oh, see. Our girlfriends are with each other." Jared smiled.

**With Chris.**

"Sorry, I'm late boys," Monica called out as she came in, "What are you doing?" she said walking into the living room and Chris and Anthony was standing there. Anthony was holding presents.

"Happy Birthday, mom." Anthony smiled.

"Thank you." Monica said hugging him.

"We got your presents. Me and dad made you cupcakes."

"Thank you." Monica gave Anthony a hug and kiss.

"Dad did somethings too," Chris joked as Monica hugged him. "Happy Birthday, baby."

"Thanks. Now, let's open these presents." Monica smiled. Monica got a picture of her, Chris and Anthony from Anthony. Chris got her a bracelet. Anthony is in bed and Chris and Monica are eating cupcakes.

"Did you like what you got?" Chris asked watching her eat.

"I did. Thank you." Monica said kissing him.

"Anything for you." Chris smiled.

"Want a bite?" Monica suggested.

"Sure." Chris said leaning over for a bite and Monica smashed it in his face. Monica starts laughing.

"Did I miss your mouth?" Monica giggled innocently.

"Yeah, just a little." Chris smiled standing.

"Oh, no." Monica mumbled standing up as well.

"Yeah, oh no is right." Chris said chasing her.

**Chace is alone with Beth while Jared went to get pizza.**

"You know, you're girlfriend isn't all that good looking." Beth blurted looking at pictures around the apartment.

"I think she's beautiful." Chace shot back.

Beth smiled at him, "You love her?"

"Of course." Chace shrugged.

"She's the cheerleader type? So that means you were the jock. What, you were the perfect cliché?" Beth giggled.

"We are not." Chace told her.

"Yeah, you are. Every love story ends that way."

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Beth smiled at him.

"I would. You make fun of my girlfriend but yet you can't tell me if you have one or not."

"I have tons of sex buddies. Maybe I can make one mine." Beth said moving toward Chace.

Chace steps back when she traps him against the wall, "Jared can come in and this isn't exactly the perfect moment."

"Jared will get over it." Beth smiled.

"I love Hayden." Chace said.

"And?"

"I'd like it if you.." Chace started before she kisses him.


	26. Talkng to the enemy

**A few days later, it's a day before Valentines day. Chace still hasn't told Hayden about Beth kissing him. Chace, Daren, and Chris are playing basketball.**

"I kissed Jared's cousin." Chace blurted.

"Seriously?" Chris exclaimed.

"Well, she kissed me. We both kissed." Chace reassured.

"Did you tell Hayden?" Chris asked.

"Should I? I don't know if I should."

"Yeah, you should. You tell each other everything." Chris told him.

"It didn't mean anything. So, why should you say anything." Daren asked.

"Because I'm not exactly being the best boyfriend."

"Daren, you'd be pissed if it happened to you. Look, Chace, you tell each other everything. Don't ruin that by some kiss. This kind of stuff has a way of getting back." Chris explained

"But what if they break up and there's no reason for that if you didn't feel anything." Daren argued.

"Of course not. I'm in love with Hayden."

"Good. Hold on to that." Daren said.

"Hold onto the fact that you were unfaithful to her somewhere down the road. Tell her. It'll be painful if she found out." Chris pointed out.

"You're right." Chace nodded.

"Chace, this is probably the only time you've ever done anything to her. She's not going to hate you."

"She might. She hates cheaters. I do, too."

"You had no way of knowing the future." Daren said.

"But you put yourself in that situation." Chris forced.

**Hayden and Ashley are out shopping.**

"This is great. A day of shopping with you." Ashley smiled.

"Yeah, it's so great." Hayden giggled.

"Wonder what the boys are doing." Ashley wondered.

"Yeah, I have no clue." They walked out of a store and ran into Monica and Anthony.

"Hey Monica, Hey Anthony." Ashley said rubbing Anthony's hair.

"Hey, Ashley. Hayden." Monica greeted.

"Sorry we missed your birthday."

"It's okay. I had a good time."

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"Just picking up a few things."

"Oh? For Valentines day?"

"Yeah. I couldn't think of anything to get Chris. He's a complicated man."

"Come on. We'll help you."

**Chace drives home and walks in. He looks for Jared in his room.**

"Jar... Oh shit. I'm sorry." Chace said walking back out.

"It's fine," Beth said walking back out. "I was just doin' a few lines."

"Like, drugs?" Chace asked.

"Yeah, like drugs. You preppy boys are so funny."

"Boy's?"

"Yeah. I met all the boys who lives here. You're actually the only that comes this close." Beth flirted touching Chace chest and walking away.

"You can't ever kiss me again."

"Chace, we can do whatever you want."

"No, we can't. I haven't even told my girlfriend."

"That's my fault?" Beth asked shocked.

"Sorta. I needed to talk to Jared. I'm going to visit my girlfriend. Tell him to call me when he gets home." Chace said walking out.

**Daren and Shailene are still at the park.**

"You okay? What did you and the boys do because you're acting distant." Shailene said rubbing Daren's arm.

"Everything went ok. I'm fine. Just missed my girl." Daren reassured by pulling her closer and kissing her.

"Are you sure? I don't want you upset when you take me out to dinner tomorrow."

"Believe me. Nothing will keep me from being happy spending the night alone with you." Daren smiled.

Shailene smiled at him, "You're going to make me blush." She looked away covering her face.

"I know. I need some ice cream. Let's get some ice cream." Daren said.

**Back at the mall.**

"Thanks for helping me, guys." Monica thanked.

"You're welcome. But you did it all. We just shopped, too." Ashley giggled.

"Yeah, it was a coy to spend some time with you and him." Hayden said tickling Anthony.

"I figured you guys wouldn't talk to me at all. You still don't have too."

"Because of Vanessa?" Ashley asked Monica nodded.

"We can be friends with you and Vanessa. We don't have to pick sizes."

"I know it'll put a strain on your friendship."

"Don't worry about that." Ashley said giving her a hug.

"Thanks again for the day." Monica hugged back.

"No problem. I personally just wanted to spend some time with him." Hayden giggled looking at Anthony.

"Happens a lot." Monica joked.

"We gotta do this again." Ashley said.

"Yeah, we do. We'll text you." Hayden said to Monica.

"Okay. Works for me." Monica smiled and her and Anthony walked away.

"Do you think this will hurt Vanessa?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah, it will. But it's not like we sat around talking about Vanessa and Chris."

**Monica drove home.**

"Hey, babe. We're home." Monica yelled placing some bags by the door.

"Hey, need some help." Chris greeted with a kiss.

"Nope. This is it and you can't look."

"You brought what you got me in the house?" Chris smiled.

"No. I hid it." Monica said walking into the kitchen with bags.

"Good. How was your day?" Chris asked helping her unpack the bags.

"It went good. Oh and guess who shopped with me?"

"Who?"

"Hayden and Ashley." Monica said shocked.

"Really? Wow. That's cool, I guess."

"Yeah. I didn't think talking to me was part of their to do list."

"It probably isn't. Their nice girls. They probably think that since I still hang out with their boyfriends they have to hang with mine." Chris said matter-of-factly and shrugged.

"You don't think it's a good idea?" Monica asked.

"I don't know. It may stir stuff up."

"Like?"

"Vanessa." Chris said sighing.

**Later with Ashley and Vanessa.**

"I didn't think it was a big deal, V."

"I don't like her. You guy's shouldn't. Didn't we have this conversation?" Vanessa said upset.

"I'm sorry that we pissed you off. But we're not going to have sleepovers with her. We hung out with her when you and Chris were dating."

"But now we're not. They're _dating_ and you shouldn't even talk to her."

"I hung out with them at the fair."

"Fine. But know that our friendship isn't going to be as it was."

"We didn't talk about you. We barely talked about Chris. All we did was shop."

"For her."

**With Hayden and Chace.**

"Hey, I got your note." Hayden said walking into Chace's bedroom.

"Yeah, I went over there and you left your door unlocked. Shouldn't do that." Chace chuckled.

"Vanessa was in the shower. Calm down."

"I left you a note because I heard the shower going in Vanessa's room."

"Whatcha doing?" Hayden asked laying down next to Chace.

"Just watching the game."

"Cool."

"Chace, we ordered a pizza." A girl's voice yelled outside of the room.

"Who's that?" Hayden asked looking at Chace.

"Beth. She's Jared's cousin."

"Oh. I didn't see her when I came in."

"Yeah, she does that. I need to tell you something."

"Okay. Is it about V day tomorrow." Hayden winked.

"It effects V day."

"Chace, what's wrong?" Hayden asked nervous.

"I kissed another women." Chace said looking at Hayden watching her face change.

"You.." Hayden started but stopping looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you before."

"Before? How long ago was this?"

"A few days."

"A Few days?" Hayden yelled getting out of Chace's bed.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't think I was even goin' to because it meant nothing."

"Then you should have said something."

"Again, I'm sorry."

"You're right. There won't be a Valentines day for us tomorrow. There isn't even a relationship." Hayden said walking out.


	27. Already has a chance

**Vanessa texts Chris that night.**

"Tell your girlfriend to find her own friends." she texted.

"She can hang out with whoever she wants."

"She can't find her own she has to steal everything that's mine."

"I was never yours. Don't text me."

"I'll do whatever I want. Pretty soon you'll get bored with her and she'll realize the kind of guy you are."

"Really? I'm not that kind of boy anymore. Does it hurt that I couldn't change for you? I changed for her because I love her."

"Or she's just another girl you could manipulate."

"She will never be 'just another girl'. She's _the_ girl. I love her and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Good. Until she finds out about Alexis." Vanessa texted back.

Chris was going to text back until Monica came in the room.

"He's tired. He fell right to sleep." Monca smiled climbing into bed next to Chris."

"Good." Chris said deleting his texts and kissing her.

"I have work tomorrow til six. Then I'll be home. You don't have to do anything big for me."

"I will do anything for you." Chris said kissing her.

**Jared was going to Ashley's when he noticed Hayden in the car crying. He gets in.**

"It's okay. It's only rain." Jared joked after a while of sitting in silence.

Hayden smiled then it faded, "I broke up with Chace."

"What? Why?" Jared asked putting a hand on her shoulders.

"He kissed another girl."

"Are you serious? Who?"

"I don't know. I knew this was going to happen."

"Hey, Chace is a great guy."

"So great he cheated on me."

"I'm sorry, Hayden. Cheating's a bitch to get through."

"I hate cheaters. He should have told me days ago."

"I'm sorry. I'll punch him when I see him, if that'll make you feel better."

Hayden giggles a bit, "Thanks, Jared."

"Welcome. I can help you in, if you want."

"I'm just going to sit here for a minute but thanks."

"Anytime." Jared said getting out.

**The next day, Chris and Anthony goes to see Hayden.**

"Hey." Hayden said letting them in.

"Hey. I talked to Chace this morning. You okay?"

"Yeah." Hayden shrugged.

"You here by yourself?"

"Yeah, Ashley went to visit her mom and Vanessa left with Jordan."

"Well good. Then we can spend some time together. But I gotta use the bathroom." Chris said walking off.

Anthony sits next to Hayden, "Are you sad?"

"A little."

"Because you don't have a valentine."

Hayden nods," Yeah. You can say that."

"I can be your valentine." Anthony told her.

"Really?" Hayden smiled.

"Yeah. I don't have money."

Hayden smiled and hugs him, "That's okay. Money don't mean anything."

"We can watch a movie." Anthony shrugged.

"We can." Hayden smiled as Chris came in.

"Anthony making moves on vulnerable women."

"Like his daddy." Hayden joked.

"Hey, I never. What are we watching?" Chris asked as she flipped through movies.

"Something happy so Hayden can stop crying." Anthony told Chris.

"He must take after Monica." Hayden smiled at Chris.

Chris laughs, "Has too."

**With Jordan and Vanessa.**

"What are we doing here?" Vanessa asked looking around the golf course.

"I thought since I don't play sports, maybe taking up golfing will make me an 'athlete' and maybe I'll have a chance."

"You already have a chance with me." Vanessa smiled.

"Good. You first." Jordan smiled.

"Let's make this interesting." Vanessa smiled.

"Okay. How?"

"Whoever wins this hole, the other has to tell a secret."

"Okay. Let's do it."

"Okay." Vanessa said teeing off.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Jordan mumbled.

**With Chace at home.**

"This sucks." Chace exclaimed.

"Oh, come on. You knew what was going to happen as soon as you told her." Beth said sitting next to Chace.

"This is your fault." Chace said angry.

"No. It's yours."

"How can you just go through life screwing up. Yeah, Jared told me a little about you. I just didn't know you do drugs."

"Calm down. Jared don't know. Nobody does."

"You were doing it in his room!"

"So. He won't know."

"How do you do it?"

"By doing drugs. I numb myself from real pain by making sure I won't feel it."

"Why?"

"I'm not strong enough for the real world. For real problems."

"Sure you are. It's a matter of what's worse. Dying or taking the pain."

"I chose the third. Which is numb. I have to do some for having this conversation. Wanna join?" Beth asked walking toward the bathroom.

**Back with Jordan and Vanessa.**

"I won. So, go ahead. Tell me a secret." Vanessa smiled as her and Jordan drove to the next hole.

"Okay. I thought about sex a lot. I knew Monica had a baby and thought she'd be easy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Then, I finally got to know her and cared a lot about her."

"Wow. Didn't see that coming."

"I feel like an asshole for going after her because of that."

"You never..?"

"No. I barely got alone with her for two hours."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I seen her more at school then at her apartment. Her and Chris didn't want me around Anthony and I respected that."

**Jared and Ashley are visiting Ashley's mom.**

"You talk to your mom?" Ashley asked as her and Jared sat on the porch.

"I did. Her and my dad are talking about my mom keeping my little brother while my dad looks for a place."

"I'm sorry you're going through this." Ashley said rubbing his back.

"Thanks. It helps that you're with me."

"You're welcome." Ashley said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I talked to my mom about my cousin Beth being in town."

"Why did she show up now? I remember you saying she's been in trouble before."

"Yeah. My mom said she's in trouble again."

"Why is she staying at your apartment?"

"She's not. I can tell Chace is uncomfortable and last night she took a shower in Daren's shower. I asked her to find somewhere to stay."

"Wow."

"I'm not going to have my friends, who lives there, be uncomfortable."

"Right. Did Chace mention he's uncomfortable?" Ashley asked curious.

"He acts. If she's in the room, he tenses up."


	28. Random questions on Valentines

**With Jordan and Vanessa.**

"Well, this is the last hole. Tell me something good." Jordan said as he putted.

"Okay. Since you won, I'm not as in love with Chris as I thought I was."

"Really? Then why are you so hung up on him."

"Because he's all I ever known. Me and my last boyfriend broke up because he didn't do things I was used too."

"What are you used too?"

"Fighting, cheating, lying."

"Well, then we should just break up right now." Jordan smiled.

"I don't want too." Vanessa smiled.

"Well, it's four o clock. We got an hour drive, I'll drop you off at home and then pick you back up at six thirty."

"Deal."

**With Chris and Hayden.**

"I can't believe he fell asleep." Chris said sitting in the kitchen eating ice cream with Hayden.

"I know. He loved 'Brave'." Hayden giggled taking a bite.

"He did. I gotta get going. I told my mom I'll drop him off at four thirty."

"Got something nice planned?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Just leave him here. It'd be nice to have company."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Not like Chace is coming to heal me or anything."

"Okay. I'll pick him up after eight."

"He can just stay the night. You have a nice quiet day with your girlfriend."

"Are you sure? You don't have too."

"No. Go. Just have fun."

"Thanks. You're awesome." Chris said hugging her.

"I know." Hayden smiled.

"And don't cry. Chace sucks for not seeing how incredible you are."

"Thanks." Hayden smiled.

"Keep that smile. It's better than the frown."

"Leave." Hayden joked.

"Alright." Chris smiled and leaves.

**About an hour later, Jared and Ashley are on their way to a movie.**

"After the movie, we're going to the parade, right?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Okay. Then where?"

"Surprise."

"What? No fair."

"Of course it is." Jared smiled.

"Loser." Ashley said hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Don't hit the driver."

"Sorry. My dad actually had a decent conversation with you."

"Yeah. I was really nervous when he was talking to me."

"I seen it. What did he talk about?"

"Just college, basketball, the apartment. Work."

"Oh. Maybe he's getting around to you."

"Only took four years." Jared laughs.

**Chris is on the phone with Monica.**

"So, what are you doing, right now?" Monica asked.

"Just sitting here." Chris lied as he's making dinner.

"Oh. I'm on my break. What were you thinking about for dinner?"

"I'll leave it up to you. When you get home, we can figure it out."

"Okay. That works."

"I'm going to get off of here. I'll talk to you when you get home."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye." Monica hangs up.

Chris just got done starting dinner. He goes to his room to get dressed when there was a knock on the door. Chris answers it.

"Hey, what's up?" Chace said walking in.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Just here to see ya. Where's Anthony? Where's Monica?" Chace asked talking fast.

Chris looks at him weirdly, "Anthony's with Hayden and Monica's at work. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, a little tired."

"Okay. You should really talk to Hayden."

"I don't care. She broke up with me and I was just being honest with her." Chace said pacing.

"Do you want anything to drink? Or eat?"

"No. I'm fine. Hey, your tattoo okay?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Why the random question?"

"Just asking. Dude, I was thinking about going somewhere during spring break."

"Where?"

"I don't know. My parents are leaving to go to New York. I might go with them."

"Spring breaks in like five weeks."

"I know. I'm going to tell my parents that I want to go with them."

"You should. Getting away might be nice."

"Speaking of nice, you look nice. Dress shirt and tie? Wow. Only Monica, right?" Chace smiled.

"What's that mean?"

"It just means only Monica can get you to dress up."

"I love her. I want to look nice."

"Good."

**With Daren and Shailene at Daren's.**

"Have you seen Chace?" Daren asked Beth.

"Nope. I'm leaving. I'll call Jared and let him know I left."

"Alright." Daren said opening the door as she walks out.

"Why is she leaving?"

"Jared said that she can't be here anymore."

"Why?" Shailene asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. So, we got the apartment to ourselves."

"For now."

"For now."

"What do you have plan?"

"I actually some movies and your presents in my room."

"Yes! Let's go."

"Awesome." Daren said as him and Shailene walked into his room. The light was dark except for some candles spreaded along the room. In the middle of the room, was a blanket. Shailene looked at him and smiled.

"What? I'm romantic." Daren chuckled.

"You sure are." Shailene kissed him.

"I thought since we already ate, we could just have some cake. It's in my mini fridge if you get hungry."

"Thank you." Shailene said kissing him.

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, let's get to the presents."

"Of course, you do." Daren said sitting next to her on the blanket.

"You first." Shailene smiled.

"Okay. Here you go." Daren said pulling a box out from under his bed.

Shailene opens it, "Oh. My. God."

"Too much?"

"No. It's perfectly beautiful."

"I know you have a billion necklaces and rings and earrings. So I thought a bracelet would be good."

"It's better than good." Shailene said hugging him.

"My turn." Daren said.

"It's embarrassing."

"How?"

"Here." Shailene said pulling something out of her purse.

Daren opens it, "It's a book. Of pictures of us." Daren smiled.

"It's stupid. I'm sorry."

"It's not stupid. I love it."

"No, you don't."

"No, I do."

"Don't lie."

"If I could take a picture of this moment with you, I'd put it in this book. I love it."

"Thank you."

"I love you so much. I'm happy you made this for me."

"Thank you. I love you." Shailene said hugging him.


	29. Game with Anthony

**With Jordan and Vanessa.**

"Dinner was nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, one more place. I have something waiting for you."

"Jordan, I said you don't have to do anything."

"I know. But you're so pretty. I want you to feel that way."

"Okay. One place, then you'll take me home." Vanessa blushed.

They drive to an abandoned place.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?"

"No. It's what's on it." Jordan said helping Vanessa out.

"Thank you." Vanessa said as they walked up to the roof. There was a table with flowers and chocolate.

"You just picked every women's favorite two things."

"Yes, I know. Come on." He said as he dragged her to the table.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to talk. About everything. I want to learn everything about you. The good. The bad and everything."

"You learned my secrets."

"I don't want secrets. I want to know everything."

"Okay. Since you did get me chocolate."

**Monica just walked into a dark house. She yelled Chris's name. He just came out of the bedroom.**

"You're home early." Chris greeted with a kiss.

"Yeah, why is it dark?" Monica said searching for the light.

"Because I want it to be." Chris said pulling her close.

Monica screamed, "What are you doing? You know I'm scared of the dark."

"I'm here to protect you." Chris said kissing her.

"Can I see your face?"

"Sure." Chris said walking over and lighting up a candle.

Monica looked around, "You cooked my favorite?"

"Yes, I even asked your mom how to make the sauce the way you love spaghetti?"

"You look amazing and this does too. I'm here in scrubs."

"The way I hope this night is going to go, you won't for long."

"Chris," Monica smacked him. "Can I change?"

"Of course." Chris kissed her as she walked in the room minutes later she came back in.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about. My sexy girlfriend." Chris whistled.

"Shut up."

"Care to eat?"

"I love this," Monica said sitting down as Chris gave her spaghetti. "Smells incredible."

"Thank you. Our son is with Hayden for the night. She insisted."

"Yay." Monica winked.

"Yeah, we also made cupcakes."

"Really? I would love to get used to this."

"Believe me. You won't."

"Why?" Monica laughed.

"Anthony helped. Not so good."

"I can eat a cupcake."

"Okay, if you say so." After dinner, Chris is about to give Monica a cupcake. "Are you sure? You can always tell him you loved them."

"I'm not going to lie to our son." Monica laughed taking a bite out of the cupcake and started chewing.

"I seen that face. Admit it. He's not a cook."

"It's..okay."

"Yeah, he'll love hearing that."

Monica spits it in a napkin, "Okay. It's horrible."

"They all taste that way."

"Really?"

"Yes, ever single one of them."

"Well, I know what to do with these."

"What?" Chris asked.

"This." Monica laughed as she shoved the cupcake in Chris's face.

"Oh, you want war?" Chris laughed wiping off the cupcake.

"Oh, no." Monica said getting up.

"Yeah, you better just run." Chris said grabbing a cupcake as Monica ran. "You're not fast enough." Chris said running after her.

**With Jared and Ashley.**

"Best sex, ever!" Ashley said.

"Thanks." Jared laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Jared smiled.

"Think this is how it's going to be when we're married?"

"No. Results say married couples have less sex."

"I don't want less sex. I want more." Ashley said kissing him.

"Believe me, I want the same." Jared laughed.

"How's everything?"

"Good. Daren texted me and said Beth left. I hope she's okay."

"She'll be fine. She's probably at some hotel."

"I left her some money."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Think she'll use it to get somewhere to sleep and eat?"

"I don't know. My mom said not to. But I don't feel right kicking her out with nothing."

"She came with nothing."

"Yeah, maybe that's why she came in the first place."

"It's going to be okay. I wish we could stay like this forever." Ashley said snuggling up to Jared.

"We can't. There's an outside world." Jared chuckled kissing her head.

"Good. I'm glad to be part of that world with you."

"Me too." Jared said kissing her.

"I love you."

"I love you." Ashley said laying her head on his chest.

**With Chace.**

"How much you got?" Beth asked?

"All I had. I picked up my check early. I'll get my ass kicked by my dad if he catches me."

"He won't. You said you needed time away. This is time away." Beth reassured.

"Look, I think I like that stuff you had." Chace whispered.

"Don't worry, baby. I picked up a bunch before we left. That's why I asked about money. I spent all Jared gave for it."

"Alright. Where too?"

"Where ever you want to go. Just me and you now." Beth said rubbing Chace's arm.

"You have no idea how good that sounds."

**With Hayden and Anthony.**

"My mom and dad will be so mad." Anthony said eating ice cream.

"It's okay. When you're with aunt Hayden, you can get away with a bunch."

"Awesome." Anthony smiled.

"Yeah. So, what are we going to do now?"

"I have a cool game on my laptop."

"You have a laptop? You're five." Hayden said shocked.

"It's a kid laptop." Anthony laughed.

"Oh. I was going to kick your dads ass." Hayden laughed then looked at Anthony.

"You cuss?"

"No. And don't do it. It's bad."

"How come somethings bad but everybody does it?"

"Because some people don't know it's bad until they do it."

"Have you done bad stuff?"

"Of course. We all do something bad. We just got to know not to do it again."

"Wanna play my game?" Anthony asked excited.

"Of course." Hayden sighed and looked at a picture of her and Chace from sophomore year.


	30. Spring break with a missing Chace

**Weeks went by and it's spring break. Jared, and Ashley went to Jared's cousins wedding. Chace is still away and no one knows he's with Beth. No one's heard from him. Chris and Monica are going to Monica's grandmothers. Daren's staying at Shailene's while her parents are away. Vanessa is going to her parents.**

**With Daren at Shailene's.**

"Wow. I've never been in here without your parents." Daren chuckled as they walked through Shailene's house to the kitchen.

"I know. It's kind of weird. We've been alone at your apartment. Never in my house."

"It is weird." Daren said sitting up on the counter.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't care. What do you want?"

"Maybe a sandwich." Shailene said looking through the fridge.

Daren gets a text message, "What the." Daren whispered when he seen who sent the text.

"What? Who is it?"

"Chace. He texted and said 'I'm fine.'.

"Why would he sent that."

"Probably because everyone's been looking for him. Jared went to his mom's house and she wasn't going to New York for spring break."

"Do you think that's where he went?"

"I don't know. Kind of far away."

"Yeah, but he can't just go on his own."

"Do you think he's with someone."

"I don't know. He said 'I'm', not 'we'.

"Maybe he knows not to give off too much detail."

**With Chris and Monica driving.**

"This will be fun." Monica said excited.

Chris laughs, "Yeah, it will be. Everybody knows I'm coming, right?"

"Of course. You're my boyfriend."

"Okay. How long do we have?"

"About seven hours."

"Damn. Well let's drive."

"Yeah, let's do it." Anthony yelled excited.

"I hope I don't get like verbally abused." Chris joked.

"You won't. My mom and step dad will be there. So, you know somebody."

"And if all fails, stick with Anthony." Chris smiled.

"If you want too." Monica smiled back.

**With Hayden and Vanessa.**

"Have you tried calling Chace?"

"No. I did all night last night. I just want him to call me."

"He's probably okay."

"You know his mom thinks it's my fault."

"Why?"

"Because I should have just forgiven him." Hayden said in a different voice.

"She'll get over it."

"What if she don't?"

"I don't know." Vanessa shrugged.

"I wish he would tell somebody that he's okay."

"Yeah. So do I."

"Do you think he's eating?" Hayden asked.

"Probably. In order for him to survive."

"His mom said that his credit cards haven't been used since he left."

"I'm sure he's alright."

"I hate that he's out there alone." Hayden told her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me to my family's? It's a good way to get out of here."

"No. I'll be okay. Thanks. Jared and Ashley is supposed to be home sometime tomorrow morning."

"And you're going to be here crying?"

"More than likely." Hayden giggled.

**With Jared and Ashley.**

"Did you have a good time playing basketball with 'the boys'." Ashley joked as Jared sat beside her.

"Yeah. They're a bit surprised at how good I am."

"Well, they know now." Ashley said cuddling up to his arm.

"The wedding was nice."

"It was. I'm glad my cousin finally married. He's been lonely for years." Ashley giggled.

"I hope that this is us in years to come."

"What? Us at our wedding?"

"I do. I want to marry you."

"I want to marry you." Ashley said giving him a kiss.

"Do you want to go dance?" Jared asked.

"I do." Ashley said as he leads her to the back to dance.

**With Daren and Shailene.**

Daren's cleaning up the pizza box when an envelope falls. He picks it up and it's an acceptance letter from a college. "Thanks for clean.." Shailene started but stopped.

"You got accepted to a college half around the world?" Daren asked nervous.

"Yeah, it don't mean anything. I didn't want in."

"Then why apply?"

"The counselors asked me too."

"I also got accepted to a college where you go."

"But you got in to a good college for volleyball."

"I can go anywhere and play volleyball."

"Not with a full ride."

"Daren, I don't want to go half around the world to play a sport that I don't want a career in."

"But you applied and got accepted."

"I don't have to accept the acceptation."

"It don't matter."

"Daren, listen, I don't want to go to that college full ride or not. It's away from my family, my friends, you."

"It kinda hurts." Daren shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I was going to just throw it away. I don't want it."

"So you got accepted to my school?"

"Yeah, I did. That's exciting, right?"

"Of course." Daren said hugging her.

**Chace is in a hotel room with a girl.**

"Who'd you text?" the girl said snorting coke.

"Some people back home." Chace said putting on his pants.

"Really? In the middle of what we were doing?" the girl scoffed.

"Whatever. You going to share or what?" Chace said getting angry.

"Don't get mad because this can keep you going and the bottom half can't."

"It had to have something to do with you."

"Or you." the girl smiled.

"Shut up." Chace kinda yelled.

"Wow. Beth said you were fun. Didn't know you had anger issues."

"I don't have anger anything. Move over." Chace said sitting next to her and does a few lines.

"There you go."

**Back with Hayden calling Chace.**

"Hey, it's me. I know you haven't gotten back with me the last hundred that I called. I miss you. I just want to hear your voice. I'm going to go. Bye. I love you." Hayden hangs up and sits there wondering why Chace hasn't called or texted her back.

**With Vanessa at her parents.**

"You're staying the whole week?" Vanessa's dad asked.

"Yeah. I just felt like getting away from the apartment."

"Don't Hayden need someone?"

"She still has Ashley. She said she'll be fine."

"And you believe her?"

"Dad, I want Chace to come home but I'm not going to sit around there."

"Chris showed up there, huh?"

"Yeah. A few times. I don't want to see him."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm finally over him and the moment I see him I'll think of our memories and might fall again."

"So who's this new guy?"

"His name is Jordan."

"Jordan, huh?"

"Yeah, he's cute, sweet. Him and I get along. Our personalities just flow well with each other."

"Well, can't be mad that somebody's treating my daughter like she should."

"I'm glad he is."

"What happened to Cole?"

"Him and I were going out. We just stopped. No big reason or anything."

"No reason?"

"Nope. One day he stopped calling and I stopped coming over."

"I'm sorry about him. I knew how much you cared about him."

"Yeah, I did."


	31. Monica's old bedroom and depression

**With Chace about a month later.**

"Dude, I don't think meeting this guy in this particular part of town is a good idea."

"I do it all the time, sweetie." Beth reassured him.

"I don't want the zip that bad." Chace said.

"I do, Chace. I'm hurting. We did all of it last night."

"Don't blame me. Whoever was in the hotel room when I got back done it."

"You know, I don't understand why you're doing drugs. You have the perfect life. I wish I had your life. You have rich parents who love you. You have friends."

"I don't have a girlfriend, do I?" Chace said mad.

"Hey, I don't either. I do drugs because it was easy to turn to. It was always there when I needed someone. I lost everyone in my life."

"I lost Hayden. She's the only girl who'd ever made me feel alive. I did a horrible thing and now I'm paying for it. I did that line with you and I was hooked."

"I told you not, too."

"You put it in front of me. I've never done drugs in my whole life. Now look at me. I'm some pathetic drug head."

"Hey, shut up. Here he comes."

A man approaches them, "What do you want?" the man hissed.

"I want some brown sugar. Do you know where I can buy some?"

"Maybe at the store."

"The stores don't have the brand I want." Beth said looking at Chace.

"Alright. I got some in my car. How much you want?" The guys asked.

"How much you got?" Beth asked.

"Look, don't play games."

"Alright. I want C and brown sugar. Three each."

"Come with me. But he stays."

"What? Why?" Beth asked.

"He makes me feel uncomfortable."

"He comes, or we both leave."

"Fine. Close your eyes, man."

"Okay." Chace said closing his eyes and the guy walking off with them. They go to the car parked around the corner. Beth looks at the products and buys some. When the guy closes the trunk, police surround them. Beth and Chace put their hands up and get on their knees instructed by the undercover cop.

"Shit! See I told you there was something strange." Chace yelled at Beth.

"Shut up. A friend set me up with him. He told me he got stuff from him." Beth yelled back.

"I'm officer Martinez. Nice to meet you, two." The guy, who was going to sell drugs to Beth, said.

**With Chris, Monica, and Anthony at the beach. Anthony's building a sand castle while Monica's tanning and Chris is watching Anthony and talking to Monica.**

"Wow, it's hot outside." Monica told Chris.

"Yeah, it is."

"Could you put more sunscreen on my back." Monica asked sitting up.

Chris starts to put lotion on her back, "What are we going to do after this?"

"I got to work tonight at eight. A girl called off so they asked if I can come in."

"I hate that they work you like that."

"Nothing I wasn't used too. Should have seen my last job. I never had time for this. I came home, fed Anthony, put him to bed, took a shower, went to bed."

"I was thinking about going to my dad and maybe he'll give me a job in one of those businesses he's got."

"You're really going to ask your dad for help?" Monica asked turning around.

"Yeah. I mean, I hate that you're working your ass off and I'm sitting at home determining what laundry detergent to use."

"Think he'll do it?"

"I don't know."

"You haven't talked to him in how long?"

"Since easter."

"What about your mom?"

"A couple of days ago."

"I'm sorry." Monica said hugging him.

"It's okay. I got you and Anthony. All I need." Chris said giving her a kiss.

"Sorry, I got sunscreen on you." Monica laughs.

"I'm going to roast." Chris laughed running toward the water.

"I'm going with dad." Anthony yelled running after Chris.

"Stay close to him." Monica yelled after Anthony.

**With Hayden.**

"What do you mean, he's in jail?" Hayden asked through the phone.

"He's in jail. He was in New York, and got picked up." Chace's mom told her.

"Oh my. Who is picking him up?"

"I was thinking you."

"Stephanie, I can't. There's no way he'll go anywhere with me."

"He thinks I'm coming. So when you go to the jail, he'll have no choice."

"I can't afford to fly out there and back."

"I got it all covered. Just pack a bag. You leave tonight at six. Hayden, please. I said some horrible things to you."

"I forgot them all." Hayden tired.

"No, you didn't. I've always liked you out of every girl. You're good to him. I just want you to continue, doing good to him."

"Incase you weren't informed, he cheated on me."

"I didn't know. Chace's dad did the same. When we got back together. I took him back, got married and had wonderful boys."

"I don't think I could be that forgiving."

"I understand. You don't have too. But can you do this for me?"

"Yeah. I will."

**Daren just got to his moms. He's suppose to pick her up and take her to the store. When he walks in, he hears class shatter. So, he walks in her bedroom and his dad is choking his mom. Daren runs over and pulls his dad off his mom and shoves him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Daren yells and sees if his mom is alright.**

"Ask your mom that. She had some guy in here."

"I told you he was a friend." Daren's mom tried to yell.

"Get out, dad."

"No. Not until your mom tells me who that guy was."

"It's none of your business." his mom tried again.

"I swear to.." his dad started running toward his mom.

"Stop! Just go." Daren stopped him as he got in front of his dad.

"I will find out. You bitch." his dad said walking out. Daren went to make sure he left. He locked the door and went back to his mom.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"It's fine, mom. I told you to leave him alone."

"I did. I just needed some money to get to the store."

"I told you I was going to take you."

"Oh, yeah. I love that. My son taking me. Like I can't take myself."

Daren looks around and sees beer bottles, "You've drunk again."

"Nothing compared to your dad." his mom mumbles.

"Mom, you can't live like this anymore."

"I'll live how I want."

"Do you understand where that leaves me." Daren yells.

"Hopefully outside of my door." his mom yells

"Fine." Daren said walking out.


	32. Drunk parents and lost in New York

**With Chace about a month later.**

"Dude, I don't think meeting this guy in this particular part of town is a good idea."

"I do it all the time, sweetie." Beth reassured him.

"I don't want the zip that bad." Chace said.

"I do, Chace. I'm hurting. We did all of it last night."

"Don't blame me. Whoever was in the hotel room when I got back done it."

"You know, I don't understand why you're doing drugs. You have the perfect life. I wish I had your life. You have rich parents who love you. You have friends."

"I don't have a girlfriend, do I?" Chace said mad.

"Hey, I don't either. I do drugs because it was easy to turn to. It was always there when I needed someone. I lost everyone in my life."

"I lost Hayden. She's the only girl who'd ever made me feel alive. I did a horrible thing and now I'm paying for it. I did that line with you and I was hooked."

"I told you not, too."

"You put it in front of me. I've never done drugs in my whole life. Now look at me. I'm some pathetic drug head."

"Hey, shut up. Here he comes."

A man approaches them, "What do you want?" the man hissed.

"I want some brown sugar. Do you know where I can buy some?"

"Maybe at the store."

"The stores don't have the brand I want." Beth said looking at Chace.

"Alright. I got some in my car. How much you want?" The guys asked.

"How much you got?" Beth asked.

"Look, don't play games."

"Alright. I want C and brown sugar. Three each."

"Come with me. But he stays."

"What? Why?" Beth asked.

"He makes me feel uncomfortable."

"He comes, or we both leave."

"Fine. Close your eyes, man."

"Okay." Chace said closing his eyes and the guy walking off with them. They go to the car parked around the corner. Beth looks at the products and buys some. When the guy closes the trunk, police surround them. Beth and Chace put their hands up and get on their knees instructed by the undercover cop.

"Shit! See I told you there was something strange." Chace yelled at Beth.

"Shut up. A friend set me up with him. He told me he got stuff from him." Beth yelled back.

"I'm officer Martinez. Nice to meet you, two." The guy, who was going to sell drugs to Beth, said.

**With Chris, Monica, and Anthony at the beach. Anthony's building a sand castle while Monica's tanning and Chris is watching Anthony and talking to Monica.**

"Wow, it's hot outside." Monica told Chris.

"Yeah, it is."

"Could you put more sunscreen on my back." Monica asked sitting up.

Chris starts to put lotion on her back, "What are we going to do after this?"

"I got to work tonight at eight. A girl called off so they asked if I can come in."

"I hate that they work you like that."

"Nothing I wasn't used too. Should have seen my last job. I never had time for this. I came home, fed Anthony, put him to bed, took a shower, went to bed."

"I was thinking about going to my dad and maybe he'll give me a job in one of those businesses he's got."

"You're really going to ask your dad for help?" Monica asked turning around.

"Yeah. I mean, I hate that you're working your ass off and I'm sitting at home determining what laundry detergent to use."

"Think he'll do it?"

"I don't know."

"You haven't talked to him in how long?"

"Since easter."

"What about your mom?"

"A couple of days ago."

"I'm sorry." Monica said hugging him.

"It's okay. I got you and Anthony. All I need." Chris said giving her a kiss.

"Sorry, I got sunscreen on you." Monica laughs.

"I'm going to roast." Chris laughed running toward the water.

"I'm going with dad." Anthony yelled running after Chris.

"Stay close to him." Monica yelled after Anthony.

**With Hayden.**

"What do you mean, he's in jail?" Hayden asked through the phone.

"He's in jail. He was in New York, and got picked up." Chace's mom told her.

"Oh my. Who is picking him up?"

"I was thinking you."

"Stephanie, I can't. There's no way he'll go anywhere with me."

"He thinks I'm coming. So when you go to the jail, he'll have no choice."

"I can't afford to fly out there and back."

"I got it all covered. Just pack a bag. You leave tonight at six. Hayden, please. I said some horrible things to you."

"I forgot them all." Hayden tired.

"No, you didn't. I've always liked you out of every girl. You're good to him. I just want you to continue, doing good to him."

"Incase you weren't informed, he cheated on me."

"I didn't know. Chace's dad did the same. When we got back together. I took him back, got married and had wonderful boys."

"I don't think I could be that forgiving."

"I understand. You don't have too. But can you do this for me?"

"Yeah. I will."

**Daren just got to his moms. He's suppose to pick her up and take her to the store. When he walks in, he hears class shatter. So, he walks in her bedroom and his dad is choking his mom. Daren runs over and pulls his dad off his mom and shoves him. "**What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Daren yells and sees if his mom is alright.

"Ask your mom that. She had some guy in here."

"I told you he was a friend." Daren's mom tried to yell.

"Get out, dad."

"No. Not until your mom tells me who that guy was."

"It's none of your business." his mom tried again.

"I swear to.." his dad started running toward his mom.

"Stop! Just go." Daren stopped him as he got in front of his dad.

"I will find out. You bitch." his dad said walking out. Daren went to make sure he left. He locked the door and went back to his mom.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"It's fine, mom. I told you to leave him alone."

"I did. I just needed some money to get to the store."

"I told you I was going to take you."

"Oh, yeah. I love that. My son taking me. Like I can't take myself."

Daren looks around and sees beer bottles, "You're drunk again."

"Nothing compared to your dad." his mom mumbles.

"Mom, you can't live like this anymore."

"I'll live how I want."

"Do you understand where that leaves me." Daren yells.

"Hopefully outside of my door." his mom yells

"Fine." Daren said walking out.


End file.
